Limited Resistance Maximum Attention
by eseldie
Summary: *UPDATE* If given the opportunity, should you take more than you deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target or Tallis and intend no copyright infringement.**

**Author's notes: I have been away from writing for quite some time. During that hiatus, I have discovered a few things about the world.**

**1. Some people refuse to turn on red. Even when it's ok to do so.**

**2. Not having a clothes dryer has served me well. But I still get irratated when my parents ask me why I hang my clothes on the line. Mom...Dad...you have known this for how long now. **

**3. I only write smut when I am away.**

**4. I like 50 Shades of Grey. However, learning my mother is reading it too...is a mood killer.**

**5. The toothpaste I like is NEVER on sale. **

**6. The British have ALL the fun. **

**7. No matter how hard I try, I still can't convince Mark Valley to take me out on a date. I swear it's because I am a Pittsburgh Steelers fan.**

**8. All women should play one sport that makes them look like a tomboy...I suggest hockey. **

**9. Every human should own at least one pair of socks that every other human would find ugly if worn in public. I have several pair.**

**10. ...I will leave that comment to myself...**

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention**

She was angry. Angry to a point where she felt like she needed to go home early. It was a state of self she didn't like being in; especially when someone asked her what was wrong. It was 1:30 in the afternoon on a sweltering summer Monday. The air conditioner was working overtime, but the mere thought of the intrusive sun outside made her anger worse. Going home was sounding better than letting the horrible day get to her.

She had a pile of paperwork staring her down. The email indicator clearly read "FULL", and her voicemail light was blinking. She leaned on her elbows and put her face in her hands. With everything looming over her, she remembered why she was upset.

* * *

"What did I specifically ask you Mr. Chance? You obviously don't remember do you?" Ilsa was waving her arms in the air while Chance watched in silence. "I made it a point to limit my personal life with this organization, but I feel like I have the right to know something of this degree!" She crossed her arms and stormed back into her office. Chance took a deep breath and waited a few minutes before he followed her. When he finally walked in, she was staring out the window.

"Let me tell you something. Since you decided to join this team, it has been day in and day out of your drama." This caused her to turn around and meet his eyes. He stepped closer. "I…..we... have stuck our necks out to help you in your time of need and respected you every step of the way and now you're going to act like this! The ONLY reason I didn't relay this information is because I didn't want you chasing after your dead husband!"

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. "It's none of your business what I choose to do." He was angry now. "Yes. It is my business, because I know you would have pursued this possibly bogus lead and gotten hurt or even killed. Now you stand here acting like a bitch because I am a little concerned." As soon as the words left his mouth, he silently prayed to any god that would listen, to take them back.

Ilsa had to make a choice. Slap him, punch him or cry and walk away. She was a woman of high moral character therefore she took the high road. "Good day Mr. Chance." She quietly picked up her purse. Without making eye contact she left. Chance could only stand there and wonder.

As soon as the driver closed the door, she began to cry. It was a mix of emotions. Finding out that there was a possible lead to Marshall's killer, Chance not being forthcoming with her, and now this. It wasn't the fact that he had called her a bitch, but the fact she felt like she was a burden. She pulled a tissue from her purse and wiped her tears. She wondered if she should even continue with this idea of a rogue protection company.

* * *

"You said what to her?" Winston stared at Chance with a dumb look. Guerrero sat shaking his head. "Dude, she's probably calling in a hit on you right now." He got up to leave. "Nice knowin' ya man." When Guerrero finally left, Winston looked to Chance. "Chance, look man. Women are funny creatures. They act normal one day and have the possibility of blowing a major fuse the next. What you said to Ilsa was pretty harsh, but I think you spoke from the heart. I'm sure you don't think she is a bitch." He turned and walked to the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened he walked in then turned back to Chance. "Good luck man." Chance stared at the closing doors. He wondered what he needed to do.

* * *

"Yes Connie. For a couple weeks. I just need some time off. A little shopping maybe." Ilsa tried as hard as she could to act happy, but deep down she felt alone. She hung up the phone and sat on her couch. She was caught between unhappiness and confusion. She figured a trip away from the action might cure her. The tension from the day made her tired. She stretched herself out on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

He gingerly opened the door. A chorale group played throughout the penthouse. He looked around until he spotted her doing yoga in the living room. He walked up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. She reeled around in shock. "Dammit Chance! You scared the hell out of me!" He chuckled and she playfully smacked his arm. He rubbed it and frowned. "I'm hurt. That's workplace violence you know."

She picked up the remote and turned the music down. "Unfortunately for you, the boss is allowed to be abusive." He nodded towards her state of the art stereo. " What are you listening to anyway?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's Spem in Allium, by Thomas Tallis. Quite a beautiful piece. One of my favorites I might add." Chance furrowed his brows at the foreign sound. "Right. Anyway, I came to get that file."

"Ah yes. It's in my office. Can I get you something to drink?" He shrugged. Ilsa walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She retrieved a bottle of water for herself and a beer for Chance. When she walked back to the office, he was sitting on the couch. He smiled at her. "You do realize most people have one or two sofas in their home. You have several."

She raised an eyebrow and handed him the beer. "I didn't hear you complain when you sat down." She turned on her heel and walked back to the desk. He watched as she searched the drawer for the file he needed. She had been doing yoga for most of the morning and looked fatigued. But then again she normally looked fatigued because she worked non-stop. It wasn't like her to back down from a challenge.

When she found the file and turned back towards him, time had seemed to slow down. She pulled the water bottle to her lips and took a drink. It allowed him to admire her long neck. He watched as she steadied the bottle with her slender fingers. Reality sunk in when he finally realized she was standing over him.

She dangled the file between her fingers. "Are you still with me Mr. Chance?" He traced her from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants that seemed to be painted to her body. Her tank top fit just as snug and accentuated her toned upper body. When he finally met her gaze, he spoke. "No Ilsa, I'm not with you. Not in the slightest."

She licked her lips and it drove him slightly over the edge. He leaned forward, pulled the file from her hand and set it beside him. He reached out again and held her hand, gently pulling her forward until she was straddled atop him. She placed her water bottle on the end table then looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on her hips while she simultaneously put her arms around his neck. "Did you come here for a file…or something else?"

He smiled. "I came here for a file but it seems like you have other ideas. I mean….you are on top of me after all." She leaned down and softly kissed his lips. His breathing quickened even though she kissed him with the lightness of air. As she continued, her hands found their way into his hair. He embraced her tighter while intensifying the kiss. After several minutes of passionate lip locking, Chance pushed the file folder onto the floor. Papers scattered about as he gently laid her on the couch. When they finally broke apart for air, he smiled down at her. As the notes of Tallis slowly died down, the incessant buzzing in Ilsa's ear did not…..

* * *

She jerked up to her cellphone buzzing on the end table. She picked it up and the caller I.D. read "CHANCE". She sighed. "Not now." She rose up from the pillow and rubbed her eyes. Her dream was vivid. For as angry as she was at him, she wondered how he even made it into her dream at all. She walked to the bedroom to pack her bags. A couple weeks to relax without worrying about Chance was a welcomed thought. She collected some last minute items and remembered that she needed to stop at the office for a few files. Her working self got the better of her and she refused to come back to a pile of paperwork.

* * *

"Ames, I called her a dozen times. She won't talk to me." Ames shook her head. "Duh. She's probably calling in a hit on you as we speak." Chance glanced at her sideways. "Kid you have been hanging around Guerrero too long." She simply shrugged her shoulders then stood up. "Chance, don't worry. I'm sure she will be over it in a few days. Maybe you can talk to her then." He nodded. " Thanks." Ames walked to the elevator and hit the button to leave.

* * *

It was 9:00 am when Chance heard the elevator chime. He looked over from his loft and watched Ilsa walk quietly into her office. He raced down the stairs and walked in behind her. "Hey." She looked back to him but didn't say anything. He watched as she put files into her briefcase. "You goin' somewhere?"

She switched on the computer to answer a few emails before she left. "I'm goin away for a couple weeks.." He looked puzzled. "Where? Why?" Ignoring him, she gathered her belongings. "Ilsa, I'm sorry. I'm….it was a terrible thing to say….I didn't mean to say it…" He was stammering. She started walking to the elevator and he followed.

She was slightly startled when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Excuse me Mr. Chance, but I have other affairs to take care of." He kept a hold of her wrist. "Ilsa, please. Just…come with me. I have something to show you." She looked deep into his soul thru his sad, pleading crystal blue eyes. She could have melted into him at that very moment. "Alright. What is so pressing?" He sighed in relief at her acceptance then moved his hand from her wrist to entwine their fingers. He led her to the elevator and pressed the button. She cut some of the tension when she phoned to delay her jet. He swallowed hard knowing she had full intentions on leaving.

When the doors opened, he practically dragged her out. After walking four blocks and crossing the street, he stopped in front of an enormous cathedral. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. She looked at him puzzled. "Mr. Chance what…." He cut her off. " Just….trust me." As they ascended the stairs, she noticed a large sign hanging on the door. It read in bold red letters: CLOSED DRESS REHEARSAL! She pulled at Chance's arm. "No Chance, we can't go in there."

He urged her thru the now open door. "Come on Ilsa." Try as she might, she couldn't get him to stop. Standing in the grand foyer he looked around and spotted an elderly man rounding the corner. When he walked up to them the gentleman extended his hand. "Christopher Chance. It has been quite some time." Chance shook his hand. "Father Davis. I'd like you to meet Ilsa Pucci. Ilsa, this is Father Michael Davis." Ilsa shook his hand. "So nice to meet you Father."

Ilsa could hear the middle of Ave Maria coming from the inner workings of the cathedral. "Please…..sit wherever you like. The house is yours." Father Davis smiled and opened the door for them. The air and music instantly filled their senses. Chance held Ilsa's hand again and led her to the front. It was completely empty. The two of them and the massive choir. As they sat down, the group ended their version of Ave Maria. They were in full dress robes.

She looked around and admired the cathedral as they prepared for their next piece. She scanned the room in awe, and inhaled the familiar burning of incense. Then her eyes fell on Chance. He has been staring at her the entire time as she admired the place. In a quiet, timid voice he spoke. "I can say I'm sorry a million times, but it still won't make up for what I said. I thought you might enjoy this. Hopefully it will help to say how truly sorry I am."

She raised an eyebrow. "You did this for me?" He shook his head. "As soon as you didn't pick up the phone on the 30th call, I ran straight down here. I knew they had a big program coming up, so I pulled a few strings." She smiled.

"Did you threaten a priest Mr. Chance?" He chuckled. "I have known Father Davis for quite some time." She pursed her lips. "You? An alter boy?" He laughed out loud. "Not hardly. I had a tendency to get into trouble when I was a young boy. So he usually told on me. As punishment, I had to keep the church grounds cleaned. I swept the stairs and just about anything else to keep me out of trouble. Look around. Why do you think this cathedral shines?" Before she could answer, the choir began their next song. A few notes in, Ilsa immediately gasped. "You know this Ilsa? It's why I brought you here. Apparently it is their most famous song. I think it's Spem…something…" She interjected. "Spem in Allium. By Tallis. It's one of my favorites. What made you….I mean…"

He shrugged. "Dunno. After you left, it just came to me. I knew they did a concert every year, so I just figured it might help me get out of the dog house." She gave him a small smile. He watched as a single tear ran down her cheek. She held his hand and continued to be enchanted by the singing.

As the movement neared its end, she closed her eyes and let the music fill her soul. Chance sat patiently as the singing ceased. A few moments later, Ilsa finally opened her eyes. He looked at her in question. "Well? Am I forgiven?" She gave him a sinister smile. "I suppose you got lucky this time. Bribing a priest to open his cathedral during a closed rehearsal says a lot. Not to mention I just heard quite a rare piece that happens to be one of my favorites. I'm not sure if that's a coincidence or not."

He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned into her ear. Whispering softly, "Ilsa, I'm sorry. You know I will always trust and respect you. And, I will always be there when you need me." She turned to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Apology accepted." With those words, he pulled her closer and gently met her lips. The choir had begun another song. It came and went while the continued kissing.

"Ahem!" They broke their kiss and turned to see Father Davis staring down with a smile. "Well Christopher, I see you've gone from kissing the young ladies behind the church organ out into the open." Chance turned five shades of red. "How do you know she wasn't the one kissing me?" Father Davis raised his brows. "Trust me. I recall you breaking the hearts of many young ladies back in the day. So I am one hundred percent sure it was you doing the seducing."

Ilsa looked at Chance and then back the Father Davis. "That's funny Father, I was always told how shy and awkward he was." Chance shrugged in boyish innocence. "You were obviously misinformed." Ilsa smiled at him.

"Well, here are tickets for you and your team to tomorrows performance. Best seats in the house. Ilsa, it was nice to meet you." Ilsa extended her hand once more. "Likewise Father." He looked once again at Chance. "And great to see you as well young man." Chance shook his hand. "Thanks again."

As they walked down the aisle to the doors Father Davis called out. "You take care of that young lady Christopher Chance!" He nodded and smiled. When they got out to the sidewalk Ilsa looked at him. "Thank you. That was extraordinary. I can't wait for tomorrow's performance. But, I too must apologize. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with." He smiled. "Tell me about it." She lightly shoved him. "Hey, watch it mister! You think you're so innocent. Now I have learned you were a little heart breaker. And from a priest of all people!"

He placed his arms around her waist and stared deep into her eyes. "Well Ilsa, I promise that is one thing I will never do to you." She got a serious look on her face. "Do you really promise?" He shook his head. "No…I SWEAR to never break your heart." With those final words, he kissed her. She felt like she was back in the dream, with him hovering over her with his loving blue eyes. His kiss was much lighter than the air they were breathing but the intensity felt like a blazing wildfire.

When he finally pulled away he grabbed her hand. "Come on, one of us has to go and convince Guerrero he has to enter a church tomorrow." She smiled and squeezed his hand as they walked into the summer sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target, or the B 52's and intend no copyright infringement**

Author's Notes: Apparently I found the need to continue this story. It kinda felt like the end was hanging there and our gorgeous duo needed a little more action. Speaking of action, I have had some seriously crazy encounters at the gym lately. I don't know what it is but now that I swim and run in the morning, all the scary people are out. Maybe it's me….I dunno. But then again, I write fanfiction so I guess I can fall into the same crazy category. Ok…enjoy.

P.S. "Hot yoga? Really?!"

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 2**

Guerrero glared over at Chance and Ilsa then whispered. "You know…the both of you owe me big time. The last time I was in a church, not only was I armed, but I had to rescue an attractive woman. What is this?" Ilsa raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Guerrero, I thought you enjoyed things like this. It's much like the opera you know." Guerrero looked to Chance then back to Ilsa. "You know what boss lady...I…" The choir interrupted his passive tirade. He pointed to the both of them and whispered. "Until next time."

* * *

"Good morning." She leaned down to the bed and nuzzled the back of his ear. He rolled over and was greeted by a set of deep brown eyes. "Mmmmmm. You're up early."

"My flight leaves in an hour." She sat down on the bed beside him. "I need to make a few stops before I leave." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want me to drive you to the airport?" She shook her head. "No. I want you to go back to sleep." She leaned down and placed her hands on the sides of his face. Looking deep into his eyes she kissed him. He knew she needed to leave, but he wanted more. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. As he continued moving his hands up and down her back, the sheet covering him slowly fell down to his waist.

She was dressed, in full make-up, with her bags sitting at the door, clearly ready to catch her flight to see Connie. Although she made up with Chance, she was still going to meet her sister-in-law to take some time off. Chance had agreed that maybe it was the best thing for her.

She couldn't resist running her hands over his now exposed chest. He was a work of art. Muscled in all the right places with soft skin. Ilsa wasn't an arrogant or greedy woman, but deep down she knew she was slightly possessive when it came to this man. She knew other women stared and admired him. Hell she thought, who wouldn't?!

His hold was a silent plea and she knew it. She broke the kiss and looked down at him. "Alright Mr. Chance. You've got 5 minutes." He smiled seductively at her. "I guess you can just keep that skirt on then."

30 minutes later…

She looked in the floor length mirror and adjusted her skirt. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared at each other in the mirror. "You know Ilsa. You should try to be on time when you make an appointment. Your pilot might leave you." She rolled her eyes, and walked out of his embrace. He grabbed a cup of coffee while she gathered her purse and coat. As he walked to meet her at the door she watched him closely. He was wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants. They sat low on his hips. Low enough to be inappropriate. But she was fine with that. As he lifted the coffee mug to his lips, his muscles rippled over his body. When he got closer, she could make out the light cluster of hair that disappeared into this pants. She licked her lips and imagined kissing all of his secret parts.

"Ilsa…hey…you ready?" He smiled and grabbed her briefcase. "Come on, I'll walk you down." When they got to the car, he helped her in. "Ok. Go get your plane. I'll see you in a couple weeks." She gave him a quick kiss. "Bye." He closed the door and jogged up the stairs.

She watched as he disappeared into the front door. She had fallen for this man. Only her husband had possessed her heart on such a level, and even as hurt as she was at his affair, Chance managed to break down her walls. But as always, she was the one who made the final decision. But…she admired him. She admired how he commanded attention, yet how soft he was. She had made a good decision. He was hers.

When Chance got back into the penthouse, he decided on staying awake. He watched cartoons and made himself breakfast. It was going to be a slow day. He thought about going to do some work at the office, but slacking off sounded much better. As he lay on the couch drinking another cup of coffee, his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but he picked it up anyway. "Chance." On the other line, there was an all too familiar voice. "Chris…..I …I need your help." He nearly dropped the phone. "Katherine?" It was the only word he could manage to get out.

* * *

"Don't get too comfortable Ilsa. We leave for Greece tomorrow." Ilsa looked over at Connie. "Greece? Should I even ask?" Connie smiled and shook her head. "All you need to worry about is a swimsuit and sunglasses." Ilsa smiled back at her and then looked out the window. Her former home was passing by. She recalled walking the streets of the all too familiar country. Before she could fall deeper into reminiscing, Connie brought her back to reality. "So….sister. How are things stateside? I take it you are still upset over Mr. Chance? You decided to visit me."

Ilsa gave her a sideways glare. "You know Connie, he isn't the only reason why I leave San Francisco. And yes….things are going fine." Connie smiled and laughed out loud. "Ilsa Pucci. You are absolutely the worst liar! First off, the ONLY reason you ever leave that place is because you and your partner disagree on something. Or, you have some affair to attend. I wasn't born yesterday. In fact, I could hear it in your voice when you called me. You and he had a disagreement no doubt."

Ilsa could only smile back. "Fine. You apparently know me too well. If you MUST know, he and I had a bit of a scuffle. Believe it or not, he made amends in quite an astounding way. He was courteous about his apology…and I….accepted it." Ilsa started twisting a lock of hair while avoiding eye contact with her sister-in-law.

She leaned in closer. "Do you remember when you first met Marshall?" She shook her head. "Do you remember when we ran into your first crush at a charity ball a few years ago?" Ilsa gave her a questioning look. "Yes? Why?"

Connie leaned back into her seat. "Well….of course you don't notice it, but when you are smitten over a gentleman, you twist your hair just like you are doing now. Not to mention you lose all sense of reality." Ilsa immediately dropped her hand once she realized she was caught. Connie knew her all too well, and now she called her out on her feelings for Chance. Ilsa sighed heavily then smiled. "All right miss nosy. If you must know….."

A vibrant smile spread across her face. "He is quite an amazing man." Connie clapped her hands like a teenager. "Aha! I knew it! You are falling for him! I knew it when we were at the opera! The elusive Ilsa Pucci has a crush on her coworker! So….how is he in bed?" Ilsa gasped. "Connie...stop! You are some sort of awful!"

"Oh come now Ilsa. I see the way you two stare at each other. The man has a wicked set of bedroom eyes!" Ilsa just shook her head in amusement. She knew Connie was right. She had come to admire him but was trying her best not to show she had fallen head over heels. She wasn't sure what to say. As luck would have it, a popular song from their past had come on the radio. She yelled to the driver. "Ooooo Mitchel….turn that up please."

As the song grew louder Connie smiled at Ilsa and the both started to sing. "The love shack is a love place where, we can get toooogeeethhheerr….love shack baaabbbyyy!" Connie giggled. "Oh Ilsa I remember when our families met at that country club dance, and you told everyone you were taking Theodore Rogers to the love shack!" Ilsa giggled right along with her. "Oh geez not him! I had hopes you would have saved me from that decision!" The two women continued laughing and reminiscing as the car bustled down the road.

* * *

"Winston. How? When?" Chance ran a hand thru his hair. "I have no idea how this is even possible?" Winston pulled thru the files and looked at the computer screen. "Chance, I can't explain it. Either someone is yanking your chain, or Katherine's death was a big elaborate scheme. All I know is that this signal is for an abandoned steel yard here in San Francisco. We can definitely check it out, we just need to be careful."

Chance opened his phone and dialed Guerrero. He needed as much help in this situation that he could find. In hindsight he wish that he would have never taken the call in the first place. What if it was legit? What if her death was a set up? What would he say if he actually saw her again? These were things he would have to think about on the way to save the person that called and asked for help. He finished packing the rest of their gear and loaded the weapons. They had no clue what they were getting into. Once they got into the car, he called Ilsa.

* * *

Greece was gorgeous. It was full of life and beauty. Ilsa and Connie had been there numerous times, but it was something about the atmosphere that just made it a place to want to come back to. Connie had beachfront property and a private stretch of beach as an added bonus. No matter how many tourists ever showed up, her spot would be free and clear. Of course, that didn't stop them from getting in on the action. The two women rarely had time alone. Ilsa was always away or with her husband, while Connie was with the next attractive man from some heavily wealthy family.

As they dressed for the beach, Ilsa's cell phone rang:

"Good afternoon, I am trying to contact a friend. Tall, black hair, brown eyes and a sultry walk. Gorgeous…no wait sexy…strong willed….stubborn most of the time…no wait…ALL of the time. She goes by the name heart breaker….I mean…Ilsa."

She was laughing now. Something he rarely heard from her, even when they were together. "Well sir, I'm not sure if I can help you. This woman sounds like she could be dangerous. If you can settle for someone else, I may be available." He laughed back into the phone. "I dunno. This woman is pretty amazing. One of a kind... I mean, you sound like you're a nice lady, but this woman...well…she's just…amazing…and dangerous. She runs a company comprised of ruthless thugs that claim they save lives. Oh and I might add that one of the members is pretty sexy."

Her laughing finally ceased. "Well sir, I must admit, I already know a very sexy man. His abs alone are worth the friendship. But I will surely keep an eye out for you."

Chance could honestly say he missed her. He was trying as hard as he could to get the phone call from Katerine out of his mind. Ilsa was a smart lady and could sense when his demeanor changed…even over the phone. "How are you and Connie getting along? Have you purchased the countries clothing inventory?"

Ilsa smiled into the phone. "For your information sir, we will not be shopping for a few days. We are at the beach in Greece and I am now on my way to enjoy some much needed sand an surf?" She could sense his attention perking up, even on the other side of the world. "Oooo…aren't there nude beaches there? Will you take pictures for me?" she sighed. "Ha, maybe you'll get lucky. Alright sir, I must be getting along. Connie is anxious to watch the young men play on the beach in their Speedos. I will talk to you later."

"Likewise madam. Have a good day." They respectfully hung up their phones just as Connie called Ilsa. "Coming Connie." She gathered her beach bag and slipped on her sandals. The day was beckoning her.

When they stepped out onto the beachfront, it was decorated sparsely with umbrellas and tables. There were two large nets set up a bit closer to the water. Ilsa looked at Connie puzzled. "I thought this was a private beach? I know damn well you don't play soccer." Connie just smiled behind her sunglasses. "No I don't, but they will be playing." Ilsa looked down the beach to see a small group of men walking towards them. She was a little taken aback. "Connie?" She shrugged. "It's the Greek national soccer team. They wanted to play on the beach but needed a space, and some privacy. So I allowed them to borrow my beach front." Ilsa donned a grin. "You know there are a lot people who think you are an innocent woman. If they only knew."

As they continued to prepare their space, one of the men approached them. "Hello ladies. Thank you again for letting us practice here Connie. It's tourist season and we just wanted a nice closed area near the water." Ilsa wondered how he knew her on a first name basis, but she figured she didn't want to open that can of worms. Before the player left Connie held up her sun tan oil. "Would you gentlemen mind?" The man smiled and took the bottle. Then he whistled to his teammates. Nine more hard bodied soccer players jogged up to where they were sitting. Apparently, they were going to get to choose which one of the players slathered sun block on their backs.

Now Ilsa and Connie were dignified, but the men standing before them allowed for their inhibitions to be thrown away. Connie peered over at Ilsa. "Won't Chance be upset?" Ilsa raised a brow. "Connie, I can look…just not touch….well, maybe they can touch" Connie smiled back at her. She was well aware that her sister-in-law was beyond faithful. But any woman in their right mind would not have missed this opportunity.

* * *

The area was dark. It smelled of burnt diesel fuel and trash. There wasn't another human being in sight. Winston parked outside of the dilapidated fence and handed Chance and Guerrero their earpieces. "All right guys listen. You know damn well we are being watched at this very moment. You need to stay in constant contact inside that dump." He looked over at Chance. "You sure you wanna do this man?" Chance nodded. Ever since he got the call, Winston was leery about pursuing the lead. There was a possibility that they were walking right into a trap. But Chance had the final say, and where he went, they followed.

When the two men got to the entrance of the main building, Chance motioned for Guerrero to cover him. He dodged and weaved in and out of old pallets and metal structures until he could hide behind a safe spot. "Winston, can you get me a lay of this place?" The radio crackled. "Ok, you need to head up to the third floor and go west about 25 yards. There should be a tunnel that leads to a storage room. After you get to the room, go roughly 75 yards and there should be a door on your right. From there, put those heat sensing goggles on and you should be able to see what the hell is going on."

They continued with Winston's directions until they were in the storage room. Chance put the goggles on and made an attempt to see beyond their present position. "Alright Guererro. Looks like there are 7 men. Of course they are heavily armed. There's a smaller…no wait…that's...a woman. She's hanging from the ceiling by her arms. Shit! What the hell are the doing to her? Come on, we gotta get in there."

Guerrero pulled Chance by the shoulders. "Dude stop now! We need a plan. I know you like to shoot at the hip, but whoever is setting all this up knows you pretty well. I'm sure they are ready for us." Chance took a deep breath. He knew Guerrero was right. Storming in wouldn't work, but they needed to act fast. He looked again at the layout of the room. The men were surrounding the woman hanging from the ceiling. He knew if they stormed in, there was a chance she could get hurt or even killed. "Ok Winston, I think it's time for an aunt Judy." Winston reported back. "Chance I swear, if I get hurt, I am going to be angry. The last aunt Judy almost got me shot." Chance whispered back. "Ok brother I promise I will nurse you back to health if you get hurt." Winston groveled. "Fine." Chance looked at Guerrero. "I'm gonna need that flash grenade."

* * *

After watching the men play soccer, the women were ready to call it a day. As they collected up their belongings, a few players walked over to them. "So ladies, are you calling it a day?" Connie smiled. "Yes, I think Mrs. Pucci and I have had enough sun." The man smiled and nodded. "Can I interest you ladies in a drink this evening?" Connie looked over at Ilsa and she nodded. "Sure thing. Meet us at the bar just at the end of this road. Tell them you are with the Pucci's." He stuck his hand out to them. "Ladies, it was a pleasure. We will see you this evening."

Ilsa looked over at Connie. "So…I take it they are more your generation?" Connie laughed. "I need a little vibrancy in my life Ilsa! Besides, if you get to go on car chases and shoot-outs, then I think I should at least go out with a man a little younger than me." This made Ilsa laugh harder. "Younger?! Is he even legal?" Connie started walking towards her home. "Come on! Let's get ready for tonight."

* * *

Winston started driving uncontrollably around the abandoned lot. After a few circles he started firing his machine gun out the window. Chance could hear the men react and gather their guns. They hid behind a broken stairwell and watched as 5 of them ran towards the exit. Once they were gone Chance got ready. "Ok Winston, we're goin in." Chance looked at Guerrero and nodded. He pulled the pin from the flash grenade and yanked the door open. As soon as he ran in, he immediately recognized one of the men standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement**

Author's Notes: Marriage. It's a funny thing isn't it? I came pretty close to walking down the aisle, but looking back, I can honestly say I am glad it didn't occur. I will be attending my 3rd wedding this year. Not to mention I have one more in a couple months and 3 scheduled for next year. As I watch my friends and family make that trek to eternity, it is one more day that I fell less inclined to tie the knot.

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 3**

Ilsa tousled her hair and reached down for her lipstick. After deciding she didn't like the color, she went back to her suitcase to make another choice. She rummaged around to find her make-up case when the small edge of a paper caught her eye. She gently pulled it from the bag and turned it around. Memories of Marshall's letter flooded back to her and her heart skipped a beat. To her relief there was nothing written on the front. She caught a light scent of Tom Ford. She pulled it to her nose and inhaled. Sure enough it was. She remembered back to when she and Chance were at the charity event. She was dancing closely to him and was puzzled. She asked him how he didn't have windows in his warehouse, but he wore expensive cologne. He only smiled at her.

As she took in the remnants of the fiery citrus, she opened the envelope and pulled out the note:

For an incredible woman who has everything.

-Chance

She noticed a piece of tape at the top of the envelope and figured it was attached to something. She was beginning to get excited. She dug deeper into her bag until she pulled out small, plain cardboard box. Millions of thought ran through her mind as to what it could be. Knowing him there was a chance it could be some silly prank he and Guerrero came up with. She turned the box in her hand and noticed the word FRAGILE written on it. Now she was really curious. She gently pulled the tape from the top and bent back the cardboard. She could see inside of what appeared to be a picture frame. When it finally emerged it was upside down. What was this photo of? Why the note? Why now? She trusted Chance but was hesitating to turn it over. When she finally did, she nearly choked on her own breath.

* * *

"YOU MOTHER FU…" Before Chance got the words out, Baptiste raised his gun. Rather than risk his own life or anyone else's, he tossed the flash grenade. He and Guerrero immediately dove to the ground and covered their ears. When the explosion went off, the room was filled with intense light, blinding Baptiste and his men. When Chance got up, he went over to where the woman was hanging. He pulled a knife from his hip and cut her down. "Guerreo, let's go!" Guerrero looked over to him. "Dude what about…." Chance barked back to him. "COME ON GUERRERO NOW!" The men were still attempting to find their way out of disorientation. Guerrero helped Chance back thru the door and up the stairs.

Outside, Winston had already been driving the other men crazy. He launched high-powered grenades at them and apparently had enough firepower to keep up until the others were complete. Winston learned a lot from working with Christopher Chance. One of them was being prepared at all costs. His radio crackled. "Winston, 50 yards to the south yard in 2 minutes." Winston continued firing. "I got ya man. I'll be there!"

Chance and Guerrero continued making way to their rally point. Katherine was draped over his shoulder completely oblivious to what was going on. The flash grenade had taken its toll on her as well. They finally made it to the end of the building and watched as their covert van came speeding up. When it stopped, they got in. Winston looked back to the both of them. "Alright, get ready to shoot some bad guys!"

Guerrero went to the back of the van to retrieve his new gun. He came back to the passenger seat and caressed the barrel of the automatic rifle, then spoke softly to it. "Good afternoon, Mildred." Winston looked at him sideways. "Mildred?! You have a name for your damn guns?!" Guerrero looked back to him over the rim of his glasses. "You just drive and don't worry about me! This beauty just might save your life." Winston shook his head and looked back to Chance. He had found a blanket and wrapped it around Katherine. He held her tight in his arms with his chin over the top of her head. As the gunfire grew louder, he held her tighter. At that very moment, his heart felt like it was going to stop beating.

* * *

Ilsa turned over the photo frame and her heart almost stopped beating. It took her a moment to realize it was a picture of her as a young girl standing between her mother and father. She immediately sat down on the bed and pulled her fingers to her lips in exasperation. The tears began to fall. She made all attempts to calm herself. Where did he get it? How did he get it? There were a million thoughts going through her mind with this photograph.

When the shuddering in her body began to subside, she looked at the photo while drying her eyes. She was dressed in her school uniform with a backpack in tow. Her father, who had been her hero in life was dressed for work. She also noticed that he had a handgun on his hip. She remembered that even for people to go to work was a danger in itself. Her mother was wearing a dress with flowers printed on it. A gift her father had given her the year prior for her birthday. Over top was a white apron. Her mother had just finished baking fresh bread for her to take to school. She mother was a strong willed woman. Growing up like they did required everyone to be as such.

Ilsa could remember every morning her father gathering her into his arms and kissing each cheek. Reminding her that no other boys were allowed to kiss her. If so, they had to answer to him. It made her giggle. Her mother had made fresh bread once a week as a treat. Supplies were sparse, but the gun fire was plenty. Her parents always reminded her to walk straight to school and to never go off of her path. It was a risk each day and they knew it. But they also wanted her to have an opportunity to make something of herself. It had worked.

When she was finally composed, she noticed the photo was crinkled. It wasn't a copy, or a reprint. It was original. When she was sent away from Belfast, it was only with the clothes on her back. No photos, no memories…nothing. Somehow, someway this man had found a part of her past that she would never forget.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Chance. It went straight to voicemail. She considered leaving a message but felt like she would break down again. She closed her phone and decided that a good night out and stiff drinks would do the trick. Taking one last look in the mirror, she fixed her slightly running makeup, then went out to meet Connie.

* * *

Once Winston sped out of the gates, Guerrero, went to the back of the van. Chance was still holding Katherine as if she was going to run away. "Dude, what the hell was that back there?" Chance looked up oblivious. "What are you talking about?" Guerrero huffed. "You know exactly what I'm walking about. I could have ended the life of one of our worst enemies….and you could have given two shits about it." Chance put his head back into Katherine's hair. "Just forget it Guerrero." He walked back to the passenger seat and sat down in a heap. Winston wasn't going to ask because he could already feel the tension between the two of them. As soon as he heard Baptiste's name, he cringed.

When they got to the warehouse, Chance carried Katherine inside. Guerrero didn't stay long enough to debrief because he was so irritated at not taking a shot at Baptiste. Winston followed him up to the loft where he laid Katherine down on the couch. "Hey…um..Chance…I…uh..you good man? If so, I'm gonna get goin." He didn't make eye contact with Winston. "Sure thing, I'll be fine." With that, he left.

Winston knew that Chance was madly in love with Katherine. He also knew that he adored Ilsa. Their company was about beating the bad guy, not an episode of Love Connection. Not only had Ilsa offered her money, but she also offered her heart. For both her and Chance, that was something that he thought would never happen. They had only known Ilsa for a very short time. But in that time, Winston had learned that she was just as stubborn as Chance. Always wanting things their own way, wanting to run the show. It was an attraction of opposites that drew them together. He wondered how his own marriage never found that path.

Chance wiped Katherine's face with a cool cloth. "Katherine? Hey? Can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered and she attempted to roll over. Her body was numb and still stunned from the flash grenade. She had blood stains on her mouth and arms. He wondered what they had done to her. He was so angry at what had happened. "Where…where am I?" He pulled back a lock of her hair back. At that moment, his heart had gone out to her. She was bruised, broken, but the bottom line was that she indeed was not dead. "You're safe now. Do you remember anything? How you got to that place? Who took you?" She slowly shook her head. "Well, do you think you can manage to get in the shower? You need to clean up." She took a deep breath. "Sure. Just give me a moment." He stood up and went to the bathroom. He laid out a towel and a bathrobe. When she finally walked into the bathroom, he turned to the door. "Ill leave you alone." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

A flurry of thoughts were going through his head at that very moment. She hadn't said a word about him and remembering who he was. Not how they were in love or how he watched her supposed death. What really bothered him was that he had no inclination to watch her undress. He watched Ilsa undress a million times, and was even fortunate enough to have her nude in his bed. Of course most of the time she ended up in his oversized sweats and tshirts. He always joked with her about how she would have to be mesmerized by his scent all day for stealing his clothes. He smiled at the thought and then wondered if she had gotten her gift.

* * *

"HELLO LADIES!" The Greek soccer players yelled to Ilsa and Connie in unison. They were all showered and clean shaven, and looked like they stepped out of a modeling magazine. Two of the men came over and held out their arms to escort the ladies to their private table. There was champagne flowing and the DJ was playing the local house music. It had been a long time since she had relaxed like this. Apparently, Connie did it on a regular basis. She wondered if Guerrero would be able to keep up with her if she ever gave the poor man the opportunity.

"Ilsa, come on. Let's dance with these fine gentleman!" Ilsa smiled. "You go on and I'll be there shortly." Every single one of the men went to the dance floor with her while Ilsa sat alone. It had been a long few weeks and she was just as happy to watch Connie dance all too close with the young men. As she took a sip of her champagne, a man sat down at her table. "Mrs. Pucci? Not going down to cut a rug?" She laughed and shook her head. "I think I better have a few more drinks and really prepare myself. My sister in law is quite the partier."

The man was older than other players, most likely their senior captain. He was attractive. Dark hair, chiseled features and dark eyes that could have dropped any woman to her knees. It wasn't until he introduced himself that she noticed the silver ring affixed to his left hand. "My name is Adonis." He extended his hand to her. "Ah, Adonis. Meaning one who is loved by Aphrodite. A gorgeous name." He smiled warmly at her. "Very good madam. You know your Greek baby names." She laughed. "So Adonis, I must ask. What is a married man like yourself doing in a place like this?" He put his drink down. "Well to be perfectly honest, I do have a curfew. My wife is strict too. In other words if you don't see me at the next international game, it's because she beat me with the nearest blunt object." They both laughed. Ilsa imagined his wife as a tall gorgeous woman with stunning features and an ass to go with it. He seemed like the type of man that would appreciate her no matter what.

He took another drink as she watched. "The truth of the matter is that it is my duty to see that these young men arrive home in one piece. I have a number of years on them so my wife makes it my fatherly duty to watch them when I am not home. I have 3 children of my own and sometimes I think they are easier than these crazy boys!" Ilsa could imagine how happy he and his wife must be. "It's all about truth Mrs. Pucci. I know women make a pass at me on a daily basis and men make a pass at my wife. But we know that we come home to one another each night and have more love than time itself. I can't imagine living a day without her." She was moved by his heart felt explanation. She had loved Marshall as Adonis loved his wife and hoped that one day she might share that love with someone else. Before she could dream anymore, one of the players sat down beside her.

Turning 20 shades of red, he spoke aloud. "Mrs. Pucci. I have been bet 200 dollars by my teammates that I could not get a kiss from you by the end of the evening." The man was clearly drunk and had no game when it came to the ladies. "Young man you do realize that you are probably half my age and much less wiser than your years?" Adonis chuckled. The man looked confused and felt rejected. No doubt from his intoxicated state. He got up to leave when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She looked over to the team and Connie and waved to them then turned back to the man. She looked deep into his eyes and locked lips with him. He tried as hard as he could to keep composed, but Ilsa's fiery lips were no match for his amateur ways. When she broke away, he fell back into his seat. She looked down at him. "Alright young man, go get your money!"

He scrambled back to the dance floor where his teammates were whistling and cheering. Adonis smiled at Ilsa. "You do know that you made that mans day. He will probably never wash his face again." She laughed. "Oh. I am glad I could do my part to help him." Adonis stood up. "Well madam, I think it is time for us to call it a night. Please, I insist that we escort you and Connie back to your place." He extended his arm and she intertwined it with his. On the walk back, she never felt threatened by him or the fact that he was married. In fact, she hoped that Chance would have done the same thing for another woman. It was for the mere fact that she trusted him, and he trusted her and that they would end right back in each others arms.

Before Ilsa went to bed, she looked one last time at the picture. Her heart was both moved by the photo and the fact that Chance somehow found it. She turned off the light and closed her eyes.

* * *

Katherine emerged from the bathroom freshly showered. She found Chance sitting on the couch and walked up behind him. When he turned around to look at her, the color left his face. She was still in a bruised and broken state. What she had gone through was hell from what he could tell. There were small cuts on her arms and legs, and her face looked like she had played football without a helmet. He patted the spot beside him and she sat down. The silence between them seemed like it lasted for years. "Katherine? I…I don't even know where to begin. The last time I laid my eyes on you….it…..it was.." She raised her hand to stop him. "Chris. There is so much to tell. Just give me a few moments to compose myself. I can assure you will understand. I just need time." He nodded silently and moved over to her. He wrapped her into his embrace and gently rocked her. She was tired, broken and wanted to sleep. He allowed her that opportunity in the safety of his arms.

He wondered to himself what she was going to tell him. He was almost afraid to even hear it. But he wanted to know. He needed to know. How did she escape from the explosion? Was she even there when it happened? How was Baptiste involved? They were questions that he wanted answers to now, but letting her sleep would only help his cause.

* * *

Guerrero was barking at Winston on his cellphone. "Dude…he just told me to hurry up and help him out of there! Baptiste was right there man! I had a clear shot. Hell…Chance had a clear shot and he didn't even acknowledge it!" He waited for a moment to let Winston talk. "I cannot believe that in a matter of moments we have come to find his supposed dead girlfriend along with one of our most hated enemies! What is with Chance?!" Guerrero sat heavily on his couch while he listened to Winston reason with him. It was hard for him to understand why Chance wouldn't have killed Baptiste.

* * *

Ilsa and Connie spent the next few days in Greece. They had shopped, ate and drank to their hearts content. Connie was beyond happy that Ilsa finally spent time with her. She knew she needed the away time. But she also knew that she missed Chance. He was a great match for her sister-in-law. He was respectable, strong-willed and damn sexy. The first time she laid eyes on him, she knew immediately that he would steal Ilsa's heart.

They were prepared to catch their flight when Ilsa stopped. "Oh wait Connie. I need to make one stop." They got into the car and drove into town and stopped at a small private liquor store. When they walked in, there was a small Greek man behind the counter. He greeted them warmly while they looked around. Ilsa finally looked back to the man. "Sir, I am looking for a vintage bottle of Scotch. Price is no matter. It is for a very special person in my life." Connie looked over at Ilsa and raised her eyebrows. "A special person huh?" Ilsa smiled and the store owner motioned her to a door near the back of the store. Both of the women walked with him to a room that was decorated in a gorgeous oak design. There were racks of what looked like vintage beverages and in the corner of the room was a solid door with a combination lock. The shop owner walked over and keyed in the combination.

"Mam, here I have something that would make your friend the envy of all others." He opened the door and there were five bottles of brown liquid. He pulled one from the top rack and showed it to her. "This is a vintage bottle of The Macallen single malt, fine and rare. It has all the flavors that any admirer would love. Goes down smooth and can be appreciated by all." Ilsa held the bottle in her hands and examined it. She could have bought Chance anything in the world, but she wanted to get him something he would enjoy and remember…even if he drank it in one sitting.

"I believe this might be what I am looking for. The price sir?" The man looked at her and then back at the bottle. "For you mam…$30,000." Ilsa smiled back at him. "I'll take it." He collected the bottled and took it out to the front. He properly packaged and wrapped the bottle. It looked stunning. Chance would surely love it. She looked at Connie. "Shall we?" The women walsked back to the car and headed to the hanger.

The rest of the week was just as exciting. Connie made sure that she was sending Ilsa both refreshed yet exhausted from all the fun they were having. When it was finally time to leave, Ilsa knew she would be in a better state than she arrived. Her body was ready for whatever she had to face. Whether it was being part of the team or dealing with Chance.

* * *

The days had gone by when Chance finally hit his limit. Katherine had been living in his bed with no explanation of how or why she had gotten there. He wanted to know but didn't want to pressure her anymore than he needed to. Winston and Guerrero hadn't talked to him in that span of time and he surely understood why. There were too many variables. There were too many unknowns. Then there was the whole issue with Baptiste.

He needed to know why this had happened and how he fit into her life. He wondered if he should say anything about Ilsa. He still cared deeply for her. In fact, he was madly in love with her. He walked out to his couch and found her sitting there. "Hey Katherine. Listen, I know its been a few days and I swore I would let you rest. But now, I need to know everything. I need to know why. Hoe this all happened. I just….want…need to know."

She looked at him sheepishly and then hung her head down. "Do you have any strong liqueur?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement**

Author's Notes: I am becoming a glorified gym rat. I must say that the last couple weeks have been quite interesting. I could go on all day, but I would really just like to address one issue. MEN: Most of you are very attractive that come to exercise. BUT…let's get something straight. When you roll up beside me on the trreadmil..you really need to stretch. Not only that, you need to start your pace a little slower. Why? Because I REFUSE..yes REFUSE to be the person that picks your sorry butt up because you pulled a hamstring attempting to look cute.

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 4**

"Katherine, I know you want to drown everything out, but I really want you to focus right now. Drinking isn't going to help that." She nodded. "Fine then." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "The first time we ever met Christopher…is when I should have been honest with you. I worked for an agency that helped others. The big difference was that we helped the bad people. Drug lords, rich elitists that needed to make certain people or things disappear or even the run of the mill petty thief, who wanted a hit carried out. I had fallen on hard times some years ago and that is when I met Sean. He was part of this group and was making a great deal of money, but like you, he started to feel like his time on this earth could have been better utilized. Sean and I quietly got married. I love him Chance.

He looked at her puzzled. The entire time he was with her was nothing more than a lie. Something deep down in him said that she was making a heartfelt apology, but he still kept his guard up. "So what you're saying….is that everything you and I…was a lie?"

She started to sob. "Yes…yes it was. I was sent on a mission by Baptiste. Your rivalry with him goes much deeper than you know. The man has a seething vengeance for you and will stop at nothing to get revenge." His attention perked again when she mentioned Baptiste. "Katherine, how and why..why you? And why is he treating you like this if you're one of his employees?" She just shook her head. "Because I have a debt to pay to him. When I didn't complete the mission of killing you, I in turn was then the enemy. He tortured me for so many years and took Sean away from me. I don't know if he is even still alive. But I do know that I miss him and want to be with him again in the worst way.

Baptiste tortured me for years. He still sent me on missions, and if I wasn't successful, he reminded me about it." She turned her back towards him and pulled down the bathrobe. Chance must have counted hundreds of small razor slices adorning her back. Some were healed while others looked like they had been made while she was hanging in her dungeon before he saved her. He imagined how it happened. Baptiste slowly cutting her tender flesh and leaving her to suffer.

She was in full blown tears now. Chance was already hurting deep down knowing that he had been played for a fool. First it was Katharine, then Maria and lord only knew what Ilsa's plans might have been. He leaned towards her and gathered her into his arms. As much as he hurt inside at the thought of her not loving him made him cringe, but he also made sure she was comfortable and calm. "Katherine, I'm sorry you had to live through this pain. I promise you that I will do my best to make sure you're safe." She pulled from his embrace and looked at him. "Do you really mean that?" He shook his head. He knew that she was married and apparently in love with another man. But that wasn't going to make him kick her to the curb. She got lost in his eyes. She knew there was a chance she would never see her husband again and she hoped he would help her in her conquest.

Before he could make any response she leaned in and kissed his lips. It was a soft and subtle kiss on her part. When she broke apart he just stared at her. After a moment of no response, she got up. "I'm going to lie down again. Do you mind if I steal some clothes?" He shook his head then got up. When she walked back into the bedroom, he turned back around and slumped on the couch.

The kiss meant nothing. Shallow, no feeling or reaction on his part. The only thing on his mind at that moment was the woman who had certainly changed his life. Ilsa Pucci. Sure Katherine had made him fall in love, but it was the type of love that had boundaries. She was meager and allowed him to take the lead at every turn. It wasn't that she didn't take the initiative, but she never really challenged him. Ilsa, on the other hand was a fierce and feisty woman. She had plans in her life and knew where she was going. She was married once, but there was no doubt in his mind that Marshall had a challenge on his hand.

Chance was well aware of her need to be independent, but he also knew that she enjoyed the stability of a man that challenged her in turn. He challenged her. When she was set on something he knew might not be in her best interest, he would voice his opinion. Of course she would still follow through if she wanted to, but since she met him, she would think twice about some of the decisions she made.

The kiss meant nothing. He missed her in that same instance and wanted to see her. Hold her. Love her. It was a feeling that he had always kept to himself in life. He knew eventually he might find someone he could care that much about and now he did. As he pondered her, he got up to shower. When he passed his bed, Katherine had made herself at home and in his clothes.

* * *

Ilsa sighed heavily as the jet began its decent. She looked over at Connie who smiled back at her. "You know Connie, I am going to have to hire a babysitter for you. I think you gave those players a run for their money." Connie got up and sat down beside her. "All joking aside Ilsa, I am ecstatic that you came. I really think you needed to relax some. I know you want to keep tabs on everything that goes on, but sometimes you have to let go in life. Marshall was like that. He had to make sure everything was perfect. Don't become like him. Learn to let go sometimes. It is much healthier for you."

Ilsa hung her head. "But Connie I'm afraid that…" She interjected. "That is exactly your problem, you are afraid. He will be beside you. Don't you know that?" She knew immediately that she was referring to Chance. That really was the ultimate truth. She would be protected by him at all costs even when he had a job to do. He made sure that he never interfered with her life plans. Before Ilsa could speak again, the pilot announced that they were landing.

Ilsa's car was waiting. She kissed Connie goodbye and assured her that she would visit again in the near future. As the car drove towards the inner workings of San Francisco, she eyed the gift she had gotten him. She was sure he would love it. She was sure he would be happy to see her. The last few weeks had been somewhat of a hassled time and his choice of descriptive words hadn't helped the matter. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and focused on the excitement of seeing him.

When she arrived at the warehouse, it was quiet. She sat her bag down and walked towards the loft. As she got to the top, she could hear the shower running. Her mind immediately raced to joining him. She dropped her coat on the sofa and started unbuttoning her blouse. When she entered his bedroom, the figure before her made her heart stop. For the first time in her life, Ilsa Pucci was speechless.

* * *

"Oh geez Guerrero, you really are paranoid." Winston paced the floor of his apartment. The two men had spent the last couple days trying to make sense of what was going on. Guerrero finally looked up at Winston. "Look dude, you know as well as I do that all this doesn't make much sense. We have all been through a lot and I think we owe Chance a little bit on the matter." Winston knew he was right. Everything that was going down just didn't seem right from the start. The phone call. Baptiste. Katherine. He knew that as long as they had been partners of his feelings towards her.

"Hey! I think I got something." Winston sat down beside him and looked at the computer screen. He huffed. "That's a bit odd don't you think. Looks like there is more to Katherine then any of us knew."

* * *

Ilsa nearly dropped her $30,000 gift. There….sat a woman…wearing Chance's clothes. Well at least his sweatpants. She apparently had enough dignity to wear her own bra. Ilsa's mind was pulled in a million different directions. Who, when, why…was only the beginning. After learning about Marshall's affair this was the absolute last thing she ever wanted to see. Katherine stood up and stared at her. Through seething words Ilsa spoke. "Hello. I am looking for Christopher Chance."

As only her fate would have it, he emerged from the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Ilsa?!" The words floated from his lips in a combination of shock and fear. He was happy to see her but suddenly realized the dangerous triangle of flesh in the room. He looked at Katherine then back to her. In that moment it was like car shopping. In a side by side comparison, Katherine looked like the family mini-van, while Ilsa looked like the one of a kind sports car every man wanted but could only see in pictures. She was dressed in relaxed fitting pants and a brown blouse. Her features were warm and inviting. The high heels elongated her legs and made him want to fall to his knees. The shoes were what did it for him.

She was beyond angry at Chance for this event to even be occurring, but she was too mad to ask what the circumstances were. She sized Katherine up once again. Her features were homely and they had housewife written all over. This woman probably wouldn't have ever made a decision in her life, let alone be at the same caliber as the woman standing in front of her.

Ilsa was a lioness and if she wanted to, could have made Katherine her prey. She knew exactly where she stood with Chance, but wasn't going to give him the opportunity to explain the situation. She looked back to him. "I brought you a gift." She walked within inches of his face and handed him the bottle. He knew she wanted to cut his heart out right there. Without another word, she turned away from him. "Ilsa, I can explain." She looked at Katherine then waved back to Chance. "Don't bother." With those final words, she descended down the stairs and to the elevator.

Katherine looked at Chance who was now studying the bottle she had given him. "Who was that?" Chance looked at her. "THAT. Is the woman who will be cutting off my balls in my sleep." He also knew she was a woman who just nonchalantly gave him a gift of rare alcohol. "Katherine, you need to get dressed." He didn't acknowledge her and went to get ready himself.

* * *

"What the hell….FUCK! Why have you morons not found the bastard?!" Baptiste slammed his fist on the wooden table in front of him. He looked around the room at the men before him, wanting to take each and every one of their lives. After recovering from the failed torture and murder of Katherine, he made it his only goal to find and kill Christopher Chance. "You…Benjamin!" He pointed to one of the men. He sheepishly walked forward towards him. "Yes…yessir?"

Baptiste glared at him. "What part have you done to find Christopher Chance?!" The man stuttered again. "Sir, I…we have been…." Without any warning, Baptiste pulled out his gun and shot the man between the eyes. He fell to the ground in a heap as everyone in the room looked on. "I hope you all realize how important this is for me. This man lying on the floor exhibits something we call hesitation. When you work with me…THERE IS…NO HESITATION!"

The group broadened their shoulders at the fear of a bullet to their head. Baptiste was angry. He was angrier that Chance was the one who had found Katherine. "You all listen to me. I want an update every hour on Christopher Chance and his crew. I want to know when they sleep, when they eat..when they SHIT! I swear, the moment ANY of you fail, you will die. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" In unison the men yelled. "YESSIR!"

When they all left, he sat down. He had spent the last few hours chasing dead leads on Chance, and had come to the realization that his collateral was rescued, and now with his enemy. With a smile on his face, he looked at the Rolex on his wrist. "Oh Sean…at least I still have you my friend!"

* * *

Winston and Guerrero were once again looking over information that they collected. They had come across a file that had been hidden from the both of them. Guerrero was shocked because he was sure he knew everything about the people he met or had any sort of ties with. This included Katherine. Deep down, he really didn't like her. She didn't fit the bill of the type of woman that should have even been a part of Chance's life. But it was his decisions and one Guerrero had to accept…until now.

He tossed Winston a manila folder. "Do those travel documents seem a little weird to you? Seems to me that Katherine sure did make a lot of international visits in her life. I never thought the woman would have had the nerve to leave the city let alone the country."

Winston flipped through the file and his eyes grew. "Wow, you're right. Seems like she got around. To some ruthless places too. Russia, South Korea….all over the Middle East. Strange." As he finished looking through the file his phone rang.

* * *

Chance and Katharine walked a few blocks from the warehouse. They had both been through a lot and decided to go out and get something to eat. He had washed her clothes and she was finally able to change. He felt awkward with her because he had now known the truth. She didn't love him, nor did she even harbor such feelings for him. He wondered why she kissed him. Was it to make him feel better? Or to just drive him deeper into heartache.

They walked a few blocks before he stopped in front of a small Thai restaurant. To his surprise, Ilsa had shown him this place. He would have never thought it would be her choice. "Hope you like Thai. It's one of my favorites. Ilsa…nevermind." She gave him a sheepish look as they walked in. A small lady greeted them and walked them to the back.

They started looking over the menu when he looked at her. "So…I think I need to address the elephant in the room. Why didn't you tell me about your marriage?" She took a moment to acknowledge him. When she did, it was difficult. "Chance, I know that you still have questions, but the truth of the matter is that it was a part of my job. I met Sean, and we just….we just hit it off. The mission to infiltrate you was totally by Baptiste. I didn't want to do it because you were a very good man."

He just shook his head. "Just stop. Nevermind I even asked." He knew that he wanted to know more, but even for Chance, it was hard. He was a strong and resilient man, but he was learning that a broken heart was far more devastating. "Let's just order."

* * *

Winston picked up his phone. "Yeah, Winston here….yeah….WHAT?! Ilsa calm down. You don't know what you're saying…yes..ye…yeah I understand. Just think it over…..I know but…ok..ok." Winston clicked off his phone in haste. Guerrero looked at him in bewilderment. "What's wrong dude?" He stood up with a huff and tossed the file folder on the coffee table. "That was our benefactor. She just brought it to my attention that Chance is no longer a part of the team…and she is sending over a moving truck to the warehouse right now!"

* * *

When Chance and Katherine got back to the warehouse, there was a moving truck outside. He didn't think much of it until he took the elevator upstairs. When he stepped out, there were a half dozen men moving his stuff out of the loft. He rushed in. "Hey…what the hell is going on?!" One of the men stopped and put down the lamp he was holding. "Are you Christopher Chance?" He nodded. "A Mrs. Ilsa Pucci ordered the loft to be emptied and moved to a storage facility down the road. She also told me to tell you that you should have enough money to find your own place and that this one was no longer your home."

Chance looked dumbfounded. "Did she happen to mention that she didn't own this place…and that all that stuff is mine!" The man just shrugged. "She showed me the deed man. She mentioned you might say that. I'm sorry…just doin' my job." The man picked the lamp up and headed to the elevator. Chance looked over at Katherine with a slight scowl. "This is my fault isn't it?"

It took the movers less than 2 hours to clear out the loft. He knew she was upset over seeing Katherine, but he never thought in a million years that it would go this far. Just as he was about to speak, a thought hit him. "Damn…where the hell is my dog?!"

* * *

Ilsa was dressed down. Far more down than most might think. Of course her jeans and t-shirt were equal to a car payment for most people. She sat on the floor against the front of her couch, barefoot with her legs crossed. She had a menu from an expensive steak house that she was ready to order from. In front of her sat an anxious Rottweiler. "So…..Mr. Carmine. What shall we have? Are you a filet mignon type of man? Or maybe surf and turf? She smiled at him and he put his paw on her knee. "You're cute you know." He gave a low gut bark in approval. She patted him on the head and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Where are we going Chance?" He didn't say anything to her. He kept driving down the road until he got to the end of the city. He finally stopped in front of a posh apartment building. They walked up a flight of stairs and went to the end unit. He knocked with no result. After a few moments he knocked again, only this time harder. From the inside he could hear footsteps. The door swung open and they were greeted by Ames. Chance looked confused and looked her up and down. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and her hair was a mess.

She rubbed her eyes. "Hey...what's up?" He shook his head. "Ames, it's in the middle of the day….and you're sleeping?!" She yawned at his comment. "Look…I need you to watch Katherine. She needs protection until I get back. Ames listen…no one comes in this apartment and you two don't go out until I get back. Am I clear?"

Just then there was a voice from inside. "Hey babe you comin' back?" Chance gave Ames a look and pushed past her. She tried stopping him. "Chance..no..wait!" He pushed her bedroom door open and found a man laying only in boxer shorts. "Hey man! What gives?! Ames what the hell…who is that?!" Chance grabbed the man's clothes and threw them at him. "Get dressed…get out…and don't come back until next year."

He started dressing while Ames dragged Chance to her living room. "Hey…are you crazy?!" Chance interjected. "Who the hell is that guy?!" She threw her arms up. "That is my boyfriend DAD! You gonna ask me if I use condoms too?!" He gave her a glare that had paternal written all over it. He decided to let it go. "Look, there is a lot going on right now. I'll fill you in when I get all the details. Do you have a gun here?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah...why?" He looked at Katherine then back to Ames. "Keep it on you at all times, and watch your back." With that he walked to the door and left.

Ames shook her head at the complete chaos that unfolded in the past 5 minutes. She finally looked at Katherine and shrugged. "So…how bout' some waffles?"

* * *

Ilsa placed a plump piece of glazed shrimp into her mouth. "Mmmm, this was an excellent choice sir." She cut a piece of steak and fed it to Carmine. She had tried her hardest to forget about the incident that occurred at the warehouse but it was to no avail. "Tell me something. What is it about men? Humans anyway. It seems like they just never get the clue. I mean, us women try and treat them right, and yet they make silly mistakes." Carmine tilted his head as if to acknowledge her. "Take your...well…human father. I fell hard for him and cared so much…and yet, he pulls a silly stunt with another woman. I don't get it Carmine." He whined a little then lay down beside her. "Do you think maybe I went too far?" She rubbed the top of his head. "Or maybe I should let him suffer." Carmine barked loud. "Well I guess that settles it. He suffers." She smiled and continued eating.

After a few moments she could hear the knob of her front door spinning. She immediately got up and reached for the baseball bat in the corner of the room. She could hear a voice outside cursing. Then, the doorbell rang. She walked to the peephole and looked. It was Chance. She remembered that she changed the locks because she knew he would come and try to reason with her. She furrowed her brow and sighed placing the bat down. She wasn't going to back down from him. After straightening her back, she opened the door.

He looked directly at her. While he was thinking of what to say, he sized her up. It was the calmest he had ever seen her. Even as angry as she was. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged all the right places. He had only seen her in denim a few times before but never like this. He traced his eyes up to her top. It was a simple yet extremely low cut white cotton shirt. She was barefoot. Her appearance was simple and he could smell…vanilla in the air. One would never know she was a billionaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement**

Author's Notes:

1. Football season is upon us boys and girls. Choose your teams wisely.

2. I started watching Xena: Warrior Princess. It was great in its prime…..and it still is.

3. I hate pulp in my orange juice. But for some reason…I buy it because in my mind it's healthy.

4. I would be more than happy to wear a crown…every…single….day.

5. Ladies….DATE OLDER MEN! Trust me on this one.

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 5**

After what seemed like an eternity he crossed his arms and looked at Carmine then back to her. "So let me see…you storm out without letting me explain this current situation. You so graciously helped to move me out of MY warehouse…oh…right after you fired me. You change your locks….and to add insult to injury…you took my dog." She turned around in a huff and walked into her kitchen. He watched her with lascivious eyes as she moved. He knew she would slap him if she caught him staring. He followed her in and sat down at the table. She was going through a drawer in her kitchen desk and pulled out a paper.

She walked back over to him and stared down. "First, the half naked women that occupy your bed are none of my business. Second, you were fired because I run a legitimate business…not a dating service." She handed him the piece of paper. "Third, the warehouse belongs to me because Mr. Winston felt that your bartering as payment wasn't paying the bills. Therefore, I purchased it so the bank would not. Last…." She looked over at Carmine. "Carmine, would you like to go home with Mr. Chance?" He barked then trotted over and sat down beside her.

Chance glared at him then looked at Ilsa. He stood up and walked into her personal space. He licked his lips as they stared each other down. "Fine. If that's how you want it." He turned on his heel and walked to the door. Before he walked out he looked at Carmine. "Let's go Carmine." The huge brute didn't budge. "CARMINE! I said LET'S GO!" He rubbed up against Ilsa and barked. "Fine…you traitor!"

* * *

Baptiste paced the floor. He was seething at the loss of Katherine and even more upset at his lazy men. He had a file on Chance and his crew but it wasn't enough. He wanted them all to suffer. He wanted his family and friends to suffer. Chance had intervened with his plans, and he wasn't happy. "Riley…in here now!" One of his men walked in. "Yessir." Baptiste tossed him a file folder. "I need you to go to the peninsula and bring Sean back. It's about time Katherine suffers."

5 years prior…

"Sean, I can't believe we are finally getting married. I love you so much." Katherine kissed her soon to be husband. It had been far too long for this day to come." He frowned a bit. "Katherine, you know I love you so much. But I really want us to get out of this life. You know…just get outta here and start over together." She hugged him. "I know Sean. You and I both know that Baptiste has a hold on us. But, I agree with you. I want to start my life with you. Just not while we are in this state of affairs." He kissed her again and then looked into her eyes. "One more job, and we are out. Ok?" She smiled at him.

* * *

When Chance reached for the door Ilsa noticed his slight strain to turn the knob. It was when she saw the rudimentary bandage on his arm that she felt slightly sympathetic. For the most part, she stood her ground, but she didn't like to see him hurt. "What happened to your arm?"

He didn't look back to her. "Why do YOU care?" She crossed her arms and walked up to him. "Let me see." She slowly pulled him around to face her. As stubborn as he was, he knew better than to argue. Even if he knew he would win, it was like walking into a nest of poisonous vipers. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt trying to hide the bandage. She knew better. When she pulled his arm up he winced in pained. Slowly pulling back the sleeve she raised an eyebrow. It had bled through the haphazardly placed covering and was seeping into his shirt.

She looked back up at him. "Did a caveman put this on you?" He tried pulling his arm back with no success. "NO! I did!" She pointed towards her table. "Go sit down. I'll be right back." He shook his head. " Ilsa don't…" She shot him a glare that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was the look he got when she meant business, and didn't take no for an answer. He sat down at the table in defeat.

A few moments later, she was walking down the stairs when he caught her eye. There he sat, leaning his head on one hand. He looked like a little boy in trouble, waiting for his mother to hand out a suitable punishment. But it wasn't his look that made her melt; it was his protruding lower lip that did her in. Christopher Chance was a strong man…a man who had faced some pretty tough situations. But in this very private, intimate moment, he was actually pouting. She imagined he did it as a child to gain sympathy…and it was working on her.

She tried shaking the thoughts from her head. "All right, come over here to the sink." He obediently joined her while she tested the water temperature. With the warm water running, she carefully trimmed back the now slouching bandage. The cut was nasty and deep. She wasn't going to ask how he got it because she knew the answer would most likely involve the woman in his bed. She tested the water once more then pulled his arm towards the stream. He gently pulled back. "Wait, this is going to hurt." She twisted her lips. "Come on, you have been through worse." With that she leaned him under the water. He pulled a bit more but allowed her to take over. After she rinsed the cut, she reached for the anti bacterial wash.

He kept moving backwards until she finally pulled his elbow back towards the water. "Stop moving." He leaned in. "Well it hurts." She shook her head. "You know, for a man that can be involved in car chases and shootings, you sure are a wimp." He furrowed his brow. Once done washing, she reached back over to the collection of medications. Chance couldn't read the label on the brown bottle she picked up so he positioned himself accordingly. The result was his free arm wrapped around her waist and pinning her body to the counter. "What's that?" She showed him the bottle. "It's peroxide." He tried pulling again, but she stopped him. "Ilsa, I KNOW that is going to hurt! I can just fix it when I get home."

"FINE! If that is what you want, I will leave this go! But don't come crying to me when you have to have your arm cut off because you got an infection!" He knew she was right, but in this moment he wanted to win the battle of wills. But alas, it wasn't going to happen. "Now stop whining and hold still." Neither of them were aware of their current position. She was too concerned about fixing him up to notice his quiet breathing down her neck. Any other time, she would have shivered at the thought, knowing that a marathon night of sex would have followed.

"Now, it isn't going to hurt that bad." As she spoke to him, she poured the liquid on his arm. Her hands were gentle and he could feel her soft fingertips even over the medicine and the pain of the cut. She continued pouring the peroxide until it stopped bubbling and she was satisfied with the now clean cut. As she gently toweled the area, she finally noticed his arm around her.

She opened a bottle of Neosporin and decided to tread into dark waters. "How long have you been sleeping with her?" He was slightly taken aback by the question and was happy they couldn't see each other. "It's a little offensive that you think of me like that, but since you're dying to know…I'm not sleeping with her." She hoped he couldn't hear her sigh of relief. "I guess it's none of my business if you are." He searched for the words to explain the current situation. He could understand why she was upset, but deep down, he wanted her to know there was nothing there.

"I was in love with her once." Ilsa stopped what she was doing and let those words sink in. She remembered back when she chastised him for not knowing what it was like to be in love. She almost wished he had just slept with her rather then have some emotional connection. It wasn't fair though. She had chosen to be a part of Chance's life both physically and emotionally, but she still wasn't completely detached from her husband.

"I see." After bandaging his arm, she pulled from his embrace and started cleaning up the counter. He knew she was frustrated and angry. Without looking at him she walked to the table where the deed to the warehouse was sitting. She turned and handed it to him. "You will see that it is legally in my name. I will advance your paycheck so that you may find suitable accommodations. However since you don't at the moment, I think Carmine has already made it clear he would like to stay with me."

Chance stared at the both of them, and wondered how it had all happened. It was a country song unfolding before his eyes. He lost his job, his house, his woman and his dog. Now all he needed was for her to have his car impounded. For him, it was a waiting game. He could only shrug his shoulders. "Well, thanks for the doctoring." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

When the door clicked closed Ilsa smiled down at Carmine. "Shall we have dessert?"

* * *

Chance knocked on Ames's door again. She yanked it open. "I hope your couch is comfy." Ames walked out and pulled the door halfway shut. "First off…you ARE NOT staying here. Winston called me and told me what happened. Next, why on earth did you leave me with this strange woman? She doesn't even like waffles!" Chance smiled at her and walked into her apartment. He spotted Katherine sitting on the couch. "Might as well get comfy. We are staying here tonight." Ames was standing behind him rolling her eyes.

He had taken the time to explain everything to Ames, and as always, he was scolded for what he had done to Ilsa. She only had one bedroom and one couch and she wasn't about to give up her bed. Once they had finished the pizza they ordered, Chance was ready to call it a night. He started making his way to the bedroom when Ames stopped him. "Oh no my friend, I don't think so. I refuse to sleep on my couch. I even make my guests sleep on the couch. He whispered to her. "Ames, I know you aren't letting her sleep with you, and if she is sleeping the couch, that makes it me and you."

She shook her head in defeat. "I swear….if you snore, drool or talk in your sleep…I will shoot you." He smiled. "Good." He went back out to tend to Katherine. "You gonna be ok? I brought you a pillow and a blanket." He handed it to her and she sat down." Chance, please tell me that this is all going to be ok. I don't want to continue hiding and running. I want my life back so that I can find my husband and live happily ever after like every woman deserves." He sat down beside her. " Katherine, I have told you before that I will do what I can to help you. I don't want to make you any promises, because…well..because I was already hurt once." She didn't say anything. She knew what he was referring to. Her lies about loving him. He sighed heavily. "Just go to sleep Katherine."

He got up and walked to Ames's bedroom. She was laying on her side with her eyes closed. "Oh come on Ames." He crawled in the bed beside her and exhaled. "It will be like a slumber party." She reached over and smacked him. "SHUT UP CHANCE!" He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Across town, Ilsa rested on her pillow with her eyes open. Yet again, the past week had been running circles in her head. She tried reading, yoga, running….but nothing worked. She had resorted to the fact that she would have to come to terms with certain things. Carmine was sitting at the side of the bed when he noticed she was still awake. He sat up and put his head on the edge of the bed. When she looked at him, he whined. "Ok Carmine, I'll go to sleep." She realized that even a dog could understand what she might be going through.

* * *

When Ames woke up, she had an arm across her midsection. She could feel heavy breathing in her ear. When she turned around, there was Chance, snoring loudly. She pushed him and yelled. "Chance get up! You're drooling on my pillow! Lord, I am not Ilsa!" He moved to the side and groveled. "Geez Ames. You know I have hardly been sleeping. The least you could do is just let me rest." She shook her head. "Absolutely unbearable!" He glared at her. "I'm not that bad." She crawled out of the bed and put her robe on. "I hope that was only for last night. I don't like to mix work and home life." Chance followed her out and saw that Katherine was already up.

He sat down beside her while Ames busied herself in the kitchen. "Katherine. I want to know why you never told me about your…significant other." She looked at the floor as if she was going to find her answer. "Chris…" He cut her off. "It's Chance." He said with a stern voice. He never let anyone else call him that aside from Ilsa. Even then, it was because she was about to seduce him or scold him. Both of which resulted in them sleeping together.

"You know it wasn't easy for me. I was a meager young girl that needed a leg up, and Baptiste was ready to give it to me. You were already part of the game plan when you decided to turn to the good side. I know it doesn't make much sense, but you were nothing more than a mission." As emotional as Chance never got, he felt numb inside. He had been treated like crap before, but when he wore his heart on his sleeve, it was twice as bad. "If you haven't realized it yet, Baptiste had a score to settle with you from your little mishap with Maria." Chance sat up straight. "Maria? What on earth does she have to do with anything?" She rolled her eyes. "You know for a talented assassin you are a complete idiot sometimes. That little gold excursion you went on had a meaning behind it."

He sat forward now wondering where she was going with this story. "Back before we ever met, Maria Gallego was hated by ninety nine percent of any bad egg in the industry. Including Baptiste. When you and he parted ways, he set up a deal with her to find certain treasures throughout the world to fund his operation. Mainly because she was so good at her job. She got the goods, he left her alone. Baptiste knew that you and her would butt heads so he sent me to not only spy on you, but to gain your trust. After my apparent death, you and Maria decided to cross paths again because he knew you were one of the only people that could help her finish most of the jobs requested."

"So what you're saying is that Maria only used me to get what she needed." Katherine sighed. "Chance, ask yourself. Why would anyone dream about having any sort of permanent relationship with you? There is no value to it. In the end, you are only a piece of the puzzle to complete the mission. Baptiste knew this. Why do you think I called you for help? I struggled for months just to find contact information for you because I knew I was in too deep and you would help me. When Baptiste found that I wanted out…well...that's when things went bad and he decided to kidnap Sean and torture me to do his work. I can't tell you how many times I have been through hell with that sadistic man."

Chance sat back and let it all sink in. All these years Baptiste was using him without his knowledge. He knew he had a gullible side, but he was starting to figure out how the pieces fell together. He should have realized something was wrong when Maria popped into his life. He looked back over to Katherine. "So I am guessing that the gold issue that went down with Maria pissed him off just as much?" She shook her head. "Don't you think he was mad knowing that you left Maria and millions of dollars in the middle of nowhere?"

The bottom line was that it wasn't about the money for Chance. It was redeeming himself from a life of anger and resentment. "What the hell do you expect me to do Katherine? If anything why should I even consider helping you?" She furrowed her brow. "Because I love my husband and you're the only person that can get him back safely."

* * *

Ilsa stirred as her alarm went off. She had a mild headache and was tense from everything that had unfolded. She reached into her nightstand where she kept a bottle of aspirin. As she was rummaging through, he hands ran over something silky. She felt around a little more until she finally pulled out a black silk sleeping mask. She closed her eyes as the smile spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement intended.**

Author's Notes: It just got really non G-rated!

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 6**

Ilsa always wondered how Chance kept such a psychological hold on her. Even now, she could remember the explicit encounters they had. As she continued toying with the mask, it reminded her of one of those moments not so long ago...

She lay naked staring at the blinds. The moon was hanging high that night and the light still managed to illuminate her bedroom. After some time had passed, she felt a muscular arm tighten around her waist and warm breath at the base of her neck. The male voice that spoke to her was deep and gentle. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She ran her fingertips up and down his arm. "Because the moon is bright enough to not allow me." He nuzzled the back of her neck and gave a low growl. "Well, I could always fix that." She cuddled closer to him. "I have no doubt you would. If you reach into the drawer of the nightstand, there should be a sleep mask."

He leaned over and sifted through the drawer and pulled out the black piece of silk. It was light enough by the moonlight for him to be able to study the item between his fingers. She turned her head to him with a questioning look. After a few moments she reached for it, but he pulled it back. "Come on. Give it to me so I can get some rest." He shook his head. "No. This seems to be quite an advanced piece of material just for sleep." She shook her head. "It's silk. The same stuff I wear to bed…if you haven't taken it off of me first, and the same stuff you're sleeping on now." He pursed his lips. "Uh huh. It looks like something you order out of the back of those dirty magazines."

She laughed. She was well aware that he knew what it was he held between his fingers, but he was going to tease her a bit over it. "So. What purpose does it serve?" She rolled back over. "It blocks that awful light from my eyesight so I can sleep." He dangled it in front of her. "And does it serve any other purposes?" She could feel him grinning. "No it doesn't you freak!" He gently rolled her on to her back. "I think I might be able to find some other uses for it." She smiled up at him. "I'm not going to get any sleep am I?" He shook his head. "Not until I am done and you are completely satiated."

He gently placed the mask over her head but didn't pull it over her eyes. "But….before I start, there are a few ground rules. First, you have to keep your mask on at all times. Second…." He slowly pulled her wrists above her head. "….no touching, and no moving whatsoever." She inhaled. "None at all?" He ran his fingertips across her cheek. "None. And last….every orgasm you have will equal one week of paperwork that I don't have to do." She thought back to the last time she was in the office. The stacks of papers were growing. Most of their missions ended up requiring Ilsa to justify to the city of why they destroyed it….down to the very last light bulb. So in turn, she started making the team fill out their own reports. They all despised it. Chance hated it the most and had even bribed her with sex on occasion to do it for him. But she didn't budge…apparently up until now.

"So what about rules for you?" He shook his head. "No rules for me. I am running the show." She wasn't going to protest. It had been some time since they could relax with each other and she wasn't going to let the opportunity escape. Even as tired as she was.

He pulled the mask down over her eyes. He could feel her shiver at the thought of being blindfolded by him. He chuckled. "Are you nervous?" She smiled. "Yes a little. Mainly about what is to come." He began caressing her stomach. "I'm hoping it is you that will be coming because I hate paperwork." She relaxed again. "You have a dirty mind." He didn't respond to her. He leaned down and met her lips with a burning kiss. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and she moaned in acceptance. When he broke the kiss she raised her head to find his lips again. "Ah, ah, ah….remember…no moving." She laid her head back into the pillow and sighed her disapproval.

He continued his kissing assault down to her neck and across her collarbone. When he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder, he stopped and gently nipped. She tried her hardest not to move but it was difficult. Her body was starting to get hot as he continued. Before he moved on, he sucked at the area. It made her moan loud enough for him to stop. "Wow, I guess you liked that." He could see her smile in the moonlight.

He reached up past her forearm and intertwined his hands with hers. His body created friction as he moved his mouth to her ear. "Are you ready? I plan to not do paperwork for awhile." She couldn't find the words to respond to him. He went back to her mouth and invaded it once more. With careful precision, he moved down her neck and to her chest. He spent what seemed like an eternity between her breasts until he focused on only them. He caressed, sucked and nibbled giving her sensations that sent her heart racing.

He could sense her need to touch him but she obeyed his rules. This made him smile and decided to make it even harder for her to refrain. With the blindfold, she could only feel his body weight moving. With no warning, he reached down between her legs and rubbed her hot core. She jolted at the surprising contact and nearly parted from her skin. "You know, if that is how you are going to react to something so simple, you may have a hard time keeping your cool." She finally found the ability to speak, or at least tried to. "I…Chance…it's…mmmm."

He smiled again and continued caressing her breasts. When he was satisfied at her reaction, he moved to her stomach and kissed her from hipbone to hipbone. She slightly raised the lower part of her body, but he let it go unnoticed. As he moved down between her legs, she stilled her body. He raised her legs and bent her knees as she shivered in anticipation. He inhaled her scent. He wanted so badly to dive in but wanted to make it last. He slowly licked up and down her folds and set a rhythm.

He reached down with a tender finger and slowly parted and penetrated her most private part. She was wet from the second he blindfolded her. He slowly moved his tongue deeper inside of her and lapped shamelessly. He could feel her body nearing the edge. "Chance, I'm…I'm…." He momentarily pulled away. "I think it's time to get my first week." He went back to his oral assault. She pushed her body back into the bed so as not to break his rule. He quickened the pace of his tongue until she finally fell over the edge screaming his name. He kept up his assault while she grasped the pillow with fervor.

After a few moments passed, he moved back up to kiss her. "Mmmm, your colleagues are going to be jealous that you don't have to do any reports." He rubbed noses with her. "Well, they can deal with it. Ready for week two?" He moved over top of her and bared his weight down. Her naked body beckoned his touch once more. He rubbed and caressed her hot skin, as he move with precision over top of her.

"Chance, don't tease me this time….please." He loved it when she begged him. There was a dirty side to her that she only shared with him, that would shock other people to know existed. It was a sure sign he was satisfying her. Before she realized it, he moved back down her body, and in unhurried motion, entered her. "Chance! Dear God!" Her thick British accent urged him further. "You feel amazing Ilsa. I can never get enough of you." He could feel her eyes boring into his soul even through the mask. He moved with vehement pleasure in anticipation of her mounting orgasm. This time, he was going to join her.

She was getting closer and wanted to touch him. "Chance, please…let me break the rules." He knew she wanted to hold and caress him. "Ok..but you have to keep the mask on." She smiled. "Fair enough." With those final words, she embraced his muscled body. His skin tingled. They moved in unison while exploring each other's bodies. Before long they were both nearing their breaking point. She tightened her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. "Ilsa…damn…I'm….oh…" He let his body go. She could feel him move through her like an uncontrolled fire. Burning every segment of her body. He followed not long behind her. When they came down off of their high, he collapsed.

The next morning, she woke with her eyes still covered. She smiled at the thought of him forcing her to keep it on. She wasn't aware that he was up until he spoke. "Wow….a whole month of reports I don't have to do. I think I like this system."

She rolled over to face him. He gently raised the mask from her face and was welcomed with a wickedly raised eyebrow. Her voice was hot. "Tell me again what I get out of this deal." He gently kissed her. "Well, there's the thrill of sleeping with a hot sexy man. The opportunity to explore new bedroom insights. And…well…getting to tell your friends the thrill of sleeping with a hot sexy man." She leered at him and laughed. "You are so full of shit!"

He ran his fingers across her ribcage and she giggled. "Better be careful. I might try to get another month before you get out of this bed!" She smiled at him. "Well Mr. Chance. I'm always up for a challenge."

* * *

Chance had let everything Katherine told him sink in. Not only had she pulled him back into a deadly mission, but she practically explained that he was a worthless piece of shit. He knew that Ilsa was ready to kill him, Winston and Guerrero wanted to know why Baptiste was even a part of this and Ames was just trying to get him to leave her apartment. He let all of this run through his head while he laced up his shoes. Ames walked into the living room. She was eating a bag of chips and she spoke to him between crunching. "Ok, I am going to take her to the warehouse. The guys have some information they want to get from her. I am sure Guerrero will make an attempt to torture or kill her, so I better stick around."

Chance stood up as Katherine entered the room. "Look Katherine, Ames is going to look after you for a bit. I need to clear my head before I can try and make any sense of this. You're in good hands." With that, he left. The two women gathered a few things and walked down to Ames's car.

Running wasn't something Chance adored. But it helped him to clear his head. When he started to sweat and pace himself, everything in his mind went blank and he could start with a clean slate. He figured this would give him the opportunity to figure out what the hell was going on and how he was going to deal with the issue of Baptiste. It wasn't something to be taken lightly, and simple plans would most likely get him killed.

Ames lived a short distance from town, so he figured he could work up a nice sweat before hitting the park. As always, while running in the city, he was greeted with more than a few sets of female eyes. Once in awhile when he stopped for a coffee or snack, a woman would make idle conversation, while staring at everything other than his eyes. He would be simply outfitted in running shorts and a nicely fitted t-shirt. His sunglasses would hide his mysterious eyes and when he removed them to talk to someone, they usually had a mild heart attack. But then again who wouldn't? Even at a full out sweat, he was pure seduction. He was completely clueless at how women admired him. As Guerrero once said, he was really bad at reading chicks.

He thought of women like Ilsa…all business and no pleasure…except in the bedroom. But the truth was, that even she had admiration for the perfectly sculpted Christopher Chance. On rare occasion she would join him in a jog and half the time she spent trying not to trip and fall while watching his toned ass move in front of her. He never did figure out why she opted to run behind him. She lied and said that it was to keep from crowding the sidewalk. It worked.

As he weaved in and out of traffic, he could see the outskirts of the park. The morning air was cool and the tops of the trees blew lightly in the wind. It was going to be a nice day. After he crossed over the last street, he stopped at the park entrance. He had been running hard. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he rose back up, he spotted an all too familiar face entering the park…with her newly acquired canine friend. He exhaled and shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Ilsa sighed heavily when her recollection with Chance slowly faded away. She was greeted by an all too happy Rottweiler at her bedside. "I suppose some outdoor time is in order." He barked his approval. She had taken in a lot of information over the past few days and decided that going for a run with Carmine might help her state of mind. She always held the belief that sunlight and fresh air would cure any person's soul.

After taking a quick shower, she went to the kitchen to feed her new bodyguard. Since she couldn't find his dog food at the warehouse, she had custom made meals for him. Baked meats over rice and fresh vegetables three times a day. A far cry from the take out Thai and kibble he shared with Chance. She grabbed herself some yogurt and downed a bottle of water while she waited for him to devour his breakfast. Once complete, she put his leash on him and they entered the cool California morning.

They walked a few blocks through the city and watched as the businesses began their day. Normally a few random men would say hello and stare, but with Carmine trotting beside her, they dare not get within shouting distance let alone shake her hand. They had to settle for staring. The city smelled fresh and welcoming. Meat markets, bread stores and pastry shops all contributed to Ilsa's plan to relax. But in the end, a good hard run would break her out of her mood.

She had become accustomed to specific spots in the park. Chance had shown her around once before so that she could enjoy them at her leisure. She had her own personal gym and trainer, but in her mind, nothing beat the feel of nature. As they crossed the street to the park entrance, her jaw almost dropped to the ground at the figure across the grassy lawn. She whispered under her breath. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

When Ames and Katherine arrived at the warehouse, the two men just glared at them. Winston spoke first. "Katherine. I think you need to sit down and talk to us about what the hell is going on. Chance is jumping into all of this and taking a huge risk by helping you, and none of us know why." She walked to the conference table and sat down.

"Look, like I told Chance before, this is about finding my husband and bringing him back. I know you have your doubts about my interests in all of this but I can assure you that I am not out to hurt him." Guerrero shook his head. "I'm sorry, maybe I misunderstood that. Because I can remember when you claimed to love him, and now all of the sudden you're married and working with the most ruthless killer we know. Oh yea….makes me want to trust you." With that he got up and walked out.

"Look Winston, this is nothing more than Baptiste wanting to settle a score with Chance." Winston shook his head. "I still don't understand." Katherine walked over to the keyboard. "Have you ever heard of Jadeite?" Winston shrugged. "Yeah…it's a rare gemstone that isn't exactly in abundance. You can find it on extremely rare occasions in Guatemala, Costa Rica and a couple other places. But it hasn't really been officially exploited so there hasn't been a price rush. Though I do know a few rare pieces have sold for millions."

She continued typing in coordinates on a map she pulled up. "Ask yourself something. Why would someone like Baptiste want to get involved with a non famous piece of rock that is hidden in some of the darkest places in the world?" Winston shrugged.

She pulled up a satellite map of Guatemala that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "Sean was a global analyst for various high yielding markets. When we fell on hard times, that is when Baptiste entered our lives. We only wanted to do some small jobs to make ends meet and move on. He assigned Sean to this seemingly simple job of negotiating with the Guatemalan government to allow access to the forest, to set up what he would consider a sustainable water filtration source. It was all a front. Baptiste wanted to….." Winston interrupted her. "He wanted to open the market on Jadeite."

Katherine sank into her seat. "You got it. Baptiste knew that because this mineral is so rare, no one would ever question why he was in the middle of the forest attempting to cultivate it. It isn't just about the gem itself. He could employ labor at a fraction of the cost and get away with human trafficking when he decided paying local farmers at all. People go missing every single day and he would be able tor write it off as dangers in the workplace. The government would be easily bought because they would get a small cut."

It was all making sense to Winston. "So….you and your husband were asked to work out the logistics. Then Baptiste hired Maria to find the spot where this stuff can be mined. The gold was just a cover for a bigger plan. When Baptiste found out Chance and Maria had other plans, he sent you in to get back at him." Katherine took a deep breath. "Honestly it was just a big payback Baptiste wanted. He has yet to get this plan rolling and Chance and Maria were his greatest opportunity at finding this rare stone. Baptiste found out Maria told Chance the plan. You see, she has more heart than you think. She wasn't about to let him destroy villages and government to get what he wanted. It was Maria who led him away from finding it in the first place. Baptiste got mad. He moved me from helping Sean and told me I was to make nice with Chance and get into his head. It was nothing more than a game, because Baptiste got played."

"But Kathrine, why didn't Chance tell us?" She got quiet for a long moment. "Because the one thing I learned about Christopher Chance is that he won't openly admit when he is being used. He knew Maria played him, and now I played him. He didn't tell you because he was simply embarrassed. He never heard from Baptiste until now, so he never saw the point in saying anything."

It all made sense to Winston now. Chance beat Baptiste at his game. Maria ended up playing him even after he helped her with the cover of the gold heist. He fell for Katherine and got burned. Now, he was on the verge of losing Ilsa, he had nowhere to turn, and his protégé wanted to kill him and everyone in his life that he ever had contact with. "Well Katherine. I guess its time he knows that you just told me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement intended.**

Author's Notes: Apparently since I am reading Great Expectation...I am a nerd.

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 7**

Ilsa walked into the park with Carmine close beside her. She wasn't all that shocked to see Chance there, but she was annoyed that she just happened to be at the same place at the same time. The park was situated in such a fashion that the running trails went in a circle. She could have gone in a different way, but that meant going around the lake. She was going to stand her ground. She didn't need to speak nor acknowledge him. Of course she knew better because he would be civil. That was the best card he held in his hand. No matter how angry or upset he got, he would still be civil. It made it hard for Ilsa to stay angry. He would say hello and then stare at her with those wicked blue eyes of seduction, and she lost all advantage.

She walked over to an empty bench. He was fast approaching so she turned her back acting as though she didn't know him. She thought this time maybe he would keep walking. But with her luck today, it wasn't going to happen. "Nice dog. Do you two come here often?" She still didn't look at him. She pretended to be fixing her shoelaces. "No. Just to clear my head when work and life get out of control." He tried to focus on her response, but her running pants were hugging her hips a little too nicely. "He looks like he might be a fast runner. Can you keep up with him?" She straightened her back. "Was there something you wanted?" He shook his head. " Nope, just making sure you can keep up with him. It sure would be a shame for him to lose out on a good run because you were slow."

Now. Ilsa Pucci rarely used foul language or raised her voice, but after that comment, she turned to him and prepared for battle. "Am I to understand you're saying I am slow?" He shrugged. "No. I am just saying he's a fast dog. He might look big but he loves running. Why don't you let me take him around the lake? You can take a slower lap around when we get back." She deepened her stare. She didn't know if he was being genuine or sarcastic. Either way, the war was on. "Oh! So now you're saying I can't keep up with either of you?! How about we just see who is the faster of the sexes!"

"Ilsa, I have been at it all morning. I'm a marathon runner. I could go all day." She picked up Carmine's leash. "Fine. Then let's see who has the faster pace." She turned around and started walking. There was a bench with a young couple making out nearby and she headed towards them. When she approached them, they broke apart. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but my friend and I want to take a quick lap around the lake and my dog simply can't keep up. Would you mind watching him while we go?" The woman fell in love with Carmine as her significant other rolled his eyes. She looked at Ilsa. "Of course mam. I would love to! He is so cute!" Chance rolled his eyes too. Both the men wondered how the dog got more attention than they did.

"Alright Mr. Chance, here is the deal. We will slow pace to that third tree and then begin the run. We go to the end of the park then over the bridge and around the lake? Of course if it's too far for you, we can just go around the lake." He shook his head. "No it's fine." Ilsa busied herself stretching while Chance observed. There were many things that she did to turn him on, but her stretching in those running pants made him want to take her right there in the middle of the park. While she was pulling her calves, she looked over to him. "I suggest you stretch because if you fall from a cramped muscle, I will most likely step over you and keep going." He smiled. "No I am warmed up. I just figured that if you have to step over me, then that must mean you would be behind me." She let him take his cheap shot. "Are you ready?" He nodded. "Let's go."

They jogged a few yards towards their starting point. They looked at each other as if to silently take mental jabs. When they passed the third tree, the battle began. Ilsa took off to Chance's amazement. He thought for sure he would be the one to take the lead. Even as warmed up as he was, he couldn't get a good starting position ahead of her. As they neared the edge of the park, he matched her pace. Deep down Ilsa knew that he could outrun her at any time, but she was going to give it a fair go. He glared over at her. "You're pretty fast when you're not in high heels." She shot him a stern look back. "Shut up and run."

He picked up the pace and she followed suit. As they started crossing the bridge they could see a couple approaching from the other side. It wasn't wide enough for them all, so one of them was going to have to take a step back. Chance took this opportunity to piss her off even further. As the couple approached, they moved to the side, but Chance seized the opportunity and cut directly in front of Ilsa. She nearly clipped his and stumbled. "You're an asshole!" He shrugged while still running. "Maybe if you were faster…."

Over on the bench, Carmine's babysitters watched as the athletic duo started rounding the lake. The woman spoke "I don't know babe, I think she might win this." He gave her a funny look. "Are you kidding? That guy is athletic as sin! I bet he will beat her by a long shot."

When they finally rounded the lake, the homestretch was upon them. Ilsa picked up the pace once more and she could sense Chance's urgency to beat her. He wasn't about to let that happen. He was going to take the low road, even if it meant she would be upset. As he met her pace, he inched closer. After a few steps, he got close enough to rub her elbows. She shoved back but kept running. "Chance, this isn't a rugby match! Stay the hell off of me!" Her words went unnoticed. As they approached their finish, Chance gave her a good solid bump to get her off pace and he breezed to the bench. She was mere seconds behind him and her face was red. When she got up to him she let loose. "You want to tell me what that was? You are SUCH an arrogant asshole! You actually had to push me to win!" Chance bent down to catch his breath. "It doesn't matter. You lost. Which clearly shows you ARE slower than me." He took a few deep breaths and rose back up to see how angry she really was.

Neither of them liked to lose, and this time was no different. She got into his personal space. "So you have to cheat to win, fine. You always want to get your way regardless. I have to let the little crybaby win." After she released those words she pushed him. He nearly fell off balance but caught himself. "Ilsa don't push me." She jabbed at his shoulders again. "Why?! Little baby can't take a little shoving?" He was attempting to be civil even after he did win unfairly. "Sorry, sometimes the princess can't always win." She shoved him again. "Ilsa, if you push me one more time, you WILL end up in that lake." She glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." He shook his head. "You know…every once in awhile, you need to be put in your place." That was the straw the broke the camels back. She was furious with him. Once again, she lunged at him, but he was much quicker than she was. He stepped to the side and grabbed her arm, pulled her in and placed her over his shoulder.

"Christopher Chance….PUT ME DOWN!" She struggled against him, but he was stronger. "I told you if you pushed me again, you were going for a swim." Ilsa turned enough to see the water getting closer." Chance I am not playing. One drop and you're a dead man!" He wasn't going to listen to her. He enjoyed having more physical power because in cases like this, he could easily defend himself. He got to the water's edge while she struggled one last time. "Chance! Chance!" He ignored her and tossed her in.

The water had a chill to it. It hit her like a ton of bricks and she yelled and screamed at him. She was ready to kill him. Her makeup was running and her hair was matted to her face. She needed redemption and she needed it fast. As she rose he leaned at the edge and spoke to her with a smile. "Even royalty has to get wet now and again." She had to play is safe so she did what any noble woman would do.

She started making her way out of he water and stumbled. "Oh damn. Ouch. Chance, I think I twisted my ankle." He immediately went into protection mode. "Shit Ilsa, let me help you. Don't move." He slowly eased into the cool water. He didn't want her to move until he could help her. He was in the water mid calf when he reached for her. "Here Ilsa, take my hand." She had other plans. As he leaned in further, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the water beside her. After a moment he came up sputtering and splashing. She gave him a sly look. "There's a sucker born everyday." She winked at him and made her way out of the water. She looked back at a drenched Christopher Chance. "I'm going to get my dog and go home. It was a pleasure." He watched as she collected Carmine and walked out of the park. He did what he could to gather his dignity. When he passed the couple on the bench, the man spoke. "Sure is a shame man. I had my money on you." Chance shared a laugh with them and left.

* * *

Baptiste took a long look at Sean. He was brought back from the dark prison he was sent to so many years prior. He was battered and broken. Bruises covered his shirtless body. He was tied tightly to a folding chair that was in as rough shape as he was. He hung his low and coughed as blood ran from his nose and mouth.

Baptiste walked in front of him and kicked at his ankles. "Lift your pathetic head up." Sean struggled to lift his head. When he finally managed to sit up, his captor laughed. "Oh my. You look like shit mate! Maybe I should have told them to beat you 6 days a week instead of 7."

Sean had been sent to a discreet location that only Baptiste and a few of his men knew about. It was reserved as his personal meeting place and it had enough security to satisfy any world leader. Sean was his most prized possession. Not only was he smart and savvy, but he had fallen for Katherine, and Baptiste was able to use that to his advantage. Sean wanted to come clean, but this was not the time and place to do so.

* * *

Ilsa took her time walking back home. She was drenched from Chance's antics in the park and she figured she would let the sun dry her some. Carmine walked closely beside her, once again looking intimidating as ever to the men who may have attempted to make eye contact with her. She was feeling a bit hungry. The day was in full swing so she decided to stop at a small coffee shop.

When she stooped down to tie Carmine to a nearby post, he whined. She patted him reassuringly on the head. "Oh it's okay. I will be back before you know it. If you promise not to raise hell out here, we can stop at the butcher and get you a snack." Carmine sat down as if to tell her it was ok.

When she walked into the shop, she was greeted by a barista who took her order. As she reached for her wallet, a deep voice caught her off guard, "May I?" The man looked deep into her eyes as he pulled out his own wallet. She was instantly caught up and completely missed him swiping his credit card. She was brought back from heaven when the cashier extended her drink. "Mam…non-fat, double shot latte with cinnamon?" Ilsa shook her head and accepted the drink. The man smiled at her. "Quite an interesting choice. I often wonder why I pay five dollars for a cup of coffee when it is the same sludge I drink at my office." He extended his hand. "I'm Jason. Jason Holder." Ilsa was still coming down from her high but finally managed to introduce herself. "Ilsa…Ilsa Pucci. Nice to meet you." He smiled the warm smile that caught her off guard in the first place. "Won't you join me?" He motioned over to a table where he was sitting. It was covered with the stock market section of the newspaper. Beside it was a leather bound copy of "Great Expectations". He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down.

She once again came to reality when she realized her position. "I am so sorry. You managed to buy me my favorite beverage and seat me in front of a wonderful piece of literature. Yet, I have been staring at your eyes…and your smile. I feel like a middle school girl." He blushed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I saw you outside with your dog. When you walked in, I thought I would make my move before anyone else did."

It was Ilsa's turn to blush. "I must say that you are a smooth talker. I apologize for my appearance." She had to come up with a lie…and fast. "My dog chased a toy into the lake and was too chicken to retrieve it. So like a good mother, I risked life and limb for it. My drenched condition was the result." That outrageous tale would work. He looked out at Carmine then back to her. "Well you are a wonderful mother and I am sure he appreciates it. Regardless of your early morning swim, you are still gorgeous."

She smiled again while she sipped her coffee.

* * *

Chance wasn't upset. Ilsa had gotten the better of him. His tactical move backfired and now, he was just as wet as she was. Not letting it go, he decided that pay back was the only option for him. He enjoyed this little game even though he knew she would chew him out. The sad part was that the issue of Katherine had still gone unexplained. At some point, the truth was going to rear its ugly head. As he weaved back through town, he changed directions and headed to Ilsa's penthouse. He hoped she wasn't home when he got there. Otherwise his plan wouldn't work.

When he arrived, he knocked and waited. No answer. He fished a couple metallic rods from his pocket and proceeded to break in. When he entered, she was nowhere to be found. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He began walking into her foyer with his sloshing, soaking wet shoes. He removed one. When he passed her kitchen, he lost the other. At the bottom of her staircase, he left a sweaty wet sock. Accordingly on the fifth step he left his other sock. He reached the top and walked halfway down the hall to her bedroom where he dropped his shirt. He was loving every minute of this. At the entrance of her bedroom doorway, he discarded his shorts. He knew Ilsa was going to go on a rampage when she found his soaking wet clothing strewn about her meticulously kept home. But he wasn't worried to any extent. As he made his way to the bathroom, he stopped in front of her bed. It was lavishly made with finely creased linens that smelled like a spring day. In the center of the bed was a blood red rose. They began appearing after he and Ilsa starting sharing her bed. He promised her that there would be a rose there everyday to remind her of him when they were apart. Even on days they fought or bickered, he made sure her housekeeper got one.

He shook his head and reminded himself that he was on a mission. To piss her off. Without a second thought, he peeled his water logged boxer briefs from his toned ass and tossed them appropriately beside the rose. The black boxers were only a few days old. But even after washing them several times, they still retained some of their color. He watched as the color slightly bled onto her ultra white linens. He thought to himself, "She is going to shit a brick."

He wasn't quite finished. Making his way to the shower, he pulled a towel from the rack and watched as three others fell to the floor. He did the same with the washcloth. As he entered the shower, he didn't bother so set down a mat….or for that matter, close the door the entire way. When he turned the water on, it trickled effortlessly onto her bathroom floor. He looked around the shower at the various hair care products she had. He eyed up a small bottle that was labeled shampoo. He could remember when she had been sick one week and he went out to buy supplies for her. One hundred and fifty dollars later, he returned with one bag. The shampoo alone cost thirty-five bucks.

He picked it up and dumped a good portion of the contents into his palm, and then he dropped the bottle open on the floor of the shower. He did the same with her conditioner and body wash. He was used to washing with whatever was on sale, but he was going to make sure she paid dearly. Ilsa was a classy lady. Not arrogant in the least, but had the money to buy expensive grooming products. He knew she would flip not because he wasted it, but because he had the audacity to do it in revenge.

When he was satisfied with the destruction of her shower, he stepped out onto the bare floor. He was dripping water everywhere. Of course it was joining the water from the open shower door. He grabbed his towel and tossed it over his shoulder with no intention of drying himself. He decided to run the towel through his hair to dampen it. Ilsa had a gorgeous terrace that overlooked the city right off of her bedroom. He figured that would be as good a place as any to dry off. He opened the sliding glass door and before he stepped out, he dropped the sopping wet towel onto her hardwood floor.

When he made it out to the terrace, he grabbed a lounge chair and laid himself out to dry. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Take that Mrs. Pucci."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement intended.**

Author's Notes: That's it…..NO MORE EXTRACURRICULAR READING (50 Shades of Grey)! I just wrote 6 pages of smut!

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 8**

Jason Holder was a gorgeous man. He was fit, tall and his youthful appearance no doubt attracted the attention of many women. Ilsa was slightly shocked when she found out he was seven years younger than she was. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting khakis and a white cotton shirt. His attire made him look even younger which made Ilsa cross her fingers she wasn't crossing into cougar territory. His eyes were what drew her in. Green with flecks of black and gold. His eyebrows made him look darker every time he raised them and it sent Ilsa to another world.

She drank in his features and before long he was talking about the dark depths of Wall Street. While he sat in front of her, she still had the mental block of Chance. Each and every time she looked at another feature on Jason, she would compare it to her well-muscled, sex God business partner. "Damn him", she thought. In the most ladylike way she could manage, she stole a look at his package when he returned from having his coffee warmed. She preferred experience in her bedroom and still kept going back to Chance. He had the goods and damn sure knew how to use them.

Jason had managed to win Ilsa's dramatic day over. He bought her coffee and indulged in wonderful conversation about classical literature and the stock market for the better part of an hour. When she looked out at Carmine she gasped and politely excused herself to leave. He offered to walk her home and she accepted. As they made their way through the city they continued their conversation. "So, what does a wall street warrior like you do in his spare time?" Jason smiled down at her. "Well, when I am not stealing health care and pensions from the elderly, I like to go out on my boat, travel around the world and buy beautiful women their favorite lattes." She chuckled. "All in a days work huh?!"

He looked ahead. "To be perfectly honest, I am a workaholic. I barely have time to myself anymore. So when I saw you walking in, I figured I would make an honest attempt at meeting someone else from the human race." She continued laughing and talking with him until she reached the steps of her penthouse. "Well Jason, I very much appreciate the coffee. And I enjoyed the conversation." He smiled that youthful smile again. "So does that mean I can buy you dinner tonight? Or do I have to ask a women out that is from another planet." That made her laugh again. "Um..well…" She was in no position to resist. After the last few days, she needed to relax with a stranger. "Sure."

He was delighted. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven then?" She nodded. "Sounds good." He wanted to kiss her at least on the cheek, but Ilsa's sheer status and power still had a hold on most men…except Chance. He was the only man in her life that stood equally beside her and never backed down. Of course there were times when he let her win an argument. But even then, she knew he was up for any challenge she presented.

Jason extended his fingers with his business card entwined and when she accepted it, he kissed the top of her hand. His lips lingered for a moment and then he looked up at her. "In case anything changes, here's my private number." She accepted it without hesitation. They waved goodbye to one another and Ilsa proceeded up the stairs.

When she opened her front door, she knew something was wrong. It felt like someone was there, but at the same time she didn't feel scared. She took the lead from Carmine who didn't bark or act out of the ordinary. She could faint smell stale sweat. That was when she spotted the sopping wet sneaker on the floor in front of her. She knew exactly who it belonged to because it was tattered and worn nearly to the sole. She remembered how Chance explained to her that, "good sneakers last until the tread falls off". She only rolled her eyes and was half tempted to throw them out, buy him a new pair and just say they got lost.

She approached the shoe slowly and noticed it had made a tiny pool of water on her floor. Carmine sniffed it and immediately snorted. He looked up at her. "Oh go on my friend, you have my express permission." He lay down in front of the shoe and started chewing. She made her way over to the stairs while passing the other shoe. That bastard. Walking up the stairs she eyed both socks. Mother fucker. At this point she was beyond angry. She was so tense that she began tiptoeing. She figured if she saw Chance, she would quietly approach and kill him.

In the middle of the hall she stopped and closed her eyes. She saw the shirt. She tried desperately not to scream but it was becoming increasingly difficult. As she walked past them, she noticed the bedroom door was open. When she rounded the corner she saw his running shorts blocking her path. She stepped over them accordingly. She wished she had taken Chance up on those shooting lessons after all. But it wasn't until that fleeting thought passed over, when she saw the boxer briefs on the bed. They sat in a heaping wet mess beside the flower Chance promised she would get every day. They had bled a dark gray onto her crisp white linens and the water, she knew had surely soaked through to the mattress.

She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, until the scent of Macadamia Oil caught her attention. She walked to the bathroom, where she nearly slipped on wet footprints. There were towels on the floor, and the shower door was open. She looked inside to find her expensive hair car products carelessly dripping their remaining contents. She reeled around and walked out of the bathroom. That was when she noticed the figure on her terrace.

She approached the sliding glass door with caution eyeing his discarded towel. She opened the door quietly. He didn't move or acknowledge her presence. She got up to the lounge chair and blocked his sun. "Do you mind …I'm trying to dry." She was beyond enraged at this point and she attempted to find the words. His state of non-clothing however had downsized her wit immediately.

He was a fine specimen. A perfectly muscled body with definition on all the places she wanted to put her lips. She traced his body from head to toe, drinking in every portion. She recalled the countless times she traced his tattoo with her tongue. Her most prized possession lay content between his legs, as if waiting for her to join the party. His body beckoned her. After the Katherine episode, she wanted to salaciously fuck him until he never thought about her or her situation again. She wondered how she ever got to that jealous point with him in the first place.

"Unless you tell me what the hell this little act of defiance is for….I am going to throw you over that balcony." He laughed at her. "You got me soaking wet." She straitened her spine. "Yes. That was after you dumped me into the lake. I say that makes us even." He opened his eyes to look at her. "On the contrary. Since you made me homeless and took my best friend, I needed to get my upper hand." She crossed her arms. "You have some damn nerve coming in here and destroying my home with your disgusting clothes! And how the hell did you get in here anyway!"

He gave her the widest, toothiest grin he could manage and stated as a matter of fact. "I broke in." Without a second thought she reached down and smacked him on his shoulder. She knew he probably couldn't feel it over the thick muscle. She pointed a long slender finger at him. "You've got five seconds to get your shit and get the hell out of here!" He peered up at her, squinting from the rays of the sun. "And if I don't?" She was irritated at his defiance and knew he would keep driving her crazy. She conceded in a huff and walked to the door. Before she could get it open, her wrists were pinned to the warm glass from behind.

She never knew he had approached her. "What the hell are you doing?" He didn't say a word. He leaned down and let his searing breath caress her neck. He lingered there for a moment. "Maybe I should apologize before I go. Since you don't seem to be in a hurry to leave, I might as well say I'm sorry as properly as I know." Sure she wasn't going anywhere. He had her pinned between his hot body and increasingly growing hot glass. As hard as she tried, she wasn't struggling in the very least. She wondered how her tough exterior ex-assassin coworker could be so rough and yet so romantic at the same time.

He rubbed his hard body against her. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She knew she shouldn't let him do this. She wanted him to learn a lesson, but apparently he had other plans. His hands had moved from her wrists up her arms and now he was rubbing her shoulders. The tension she felt from his little stunt was beginning to melt away. When he moved his hands down to her hips she instinctively ground back into him. He smiled into her shoulder. He knew it was wrong to use his sexuality against her, but in the end, it was only her he wanted to give it to. Angry or not, he wanted to satisfy her.

He moved his hands under her shirt and tugged. She obliged by lifting her arms to allow him to pull it over her head. He kissed her bare shoulders and neck while his hands immediately went to her track pants. He was thankful she wasn't wearing jeans, because that would only take him more time. He moved his mouth further down her back and as he moved, her track pants went with him. There she stood, on her open terrace in nothing but a bra and panties. "Turn around." She turned her body around and her eyes instantly met his gaze as he knelt before her. "I'm ready to atone for my sins."

She closed her eyes at his smooth voice. She almost lost control as he ran his tongue over her moist panties. She wanted so badly to scream and yell at him, but her compromised position wasn't allowing it. He kissed her under her naval and gently pulled the silk and lace ensemble down her legs. He reached back up with his large hand and cupped her well-toned ass. Without a second though, he buried his face into her. She moaned loudly as he settled into a rhythm. Nipping, licking and sucking her every which way. He was driven forward as she grew wetter with each stroke he took. After a few moments he let her relax before he went back to orally subdue her clit. That sent her body into near convulsions. Chance was always good in bed, but it was something about the man's tongue that made her fall to pieces.

When he sensed her orgasm was building at his accepted pace, he pulled her left leg over his shoulder. This allowed him better access, and it also allowed him to gently insert a finger inside of her burning depths. She nearly fell to the ground, but he held her steady. His oral assault was relentless. She was running her fingers through his hair, and every time his teeth grazed her clit, she would squeeze his hair between her fingers. His head would surely be sore after this round, but it was well worth seeing her in this vulnerable state.

She was nearing the edge when he decided she needed more. To her dismay, he gently lowered her leg. He smiled up at her objectiveness. "Don't worry, I have a long way to go for forgiveness from you." He turned her around and her face instantly met the warm glass of the sliding door again. Ilsa never talked to Chance about forbidden places on her body but she trusted he would stop if she ever objected. With that in mind he massaged her ass. He kissed each check and gave it an inviting tug with his front teeth. Her moans were simply a cry for his mouth and hands to be on her again. He wasn't going to disappoint. As he massaged her ass, he spread her open. He licked her from front to back and allowed her to face the new sensation he was giving her.

She knew it was a carnal act, and she was loving every minute of it. He forced her legs wider and without warning put two fingers into her. He kept up his oral ministrations. Before long, her body was shaking. His last lick sent her into oblivion. She moaned his named and rode his face hard, forcing him to keep satisfying her. He loved it. He loved seeing her happy. He loved making her happy. He kept lapping at her as she rode the waves of passion.

When she finally stopped convulsing, he rose up behind her. She was breathing heavy and her body was like jelly between him and the door. Their sweat had all but covered the glass. He pinned her once again and she could fell his manhood shoved in her back. He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to complete my penance now." Before Ilsa could say anything, he invaded her. She was always ready for Chance, but this position from behind, made it a little sharper. She cried out in pleasurable pain until she adjusted to him.

"Are you ok Ilsa?" She panted. "Ye…yes…it's just…God it feels amazing!" He smiled into her hair. "Good." After their rhythm was in sync, he lowered a finger to her backside. He whispered to her. "May I?" She could only nod, anticipating the sensational feeling she knew was to come. He gently massaged her knowing she was already close to the edge. It was enough to just settle his finger there and gently probe her when she leaned back. Before long, even he was getting close.

"Ilsa…I…I don't." She looked down at the towel at the foot of the door and his boxer briefs on the bed. She knew she wanted to turn the tables. She kept riding his well endowed manhood and ground against his finger until she reached her peak and flooded over. She came hard against him and kept grinding her body to his. "Ilsa..ple…please..I'm." But she had other plans. At the very moment the words left his mouth she gave a hard push away from the glass and nearly knocked him backwards. He was a little stunned. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She looked at him with libidinous eyes. "On the contrary."

Before he could say anything else, she turned his back to the glass and knelt before him. She gently cupped his balls and met his gaze. He knew exactly what she was going to do. "Oh God Ilsa..you don't have…t..t…" She took him in her mouth. As lovingly as he had ever known her, her mouth was the same. Soft, smooth and a million degrees. His eyes closed as his breath caught in his throat. The first time she brought him to the edge, she stopped. He groaned in dismay. "Chance, are you really sorry for what you did?" He nodded. "Yes..I am." She took him in her mouth again.

She sucked and licked him until he felt like he was going to explode…and then she stopped. "Chance, are you ever going to pull a stunt like that again?" He squeezed his eyes shut trying to find the words. "Please Ilsa…no." She sat back on her heels and moved her hands off of him. "No what?" He pleaded with her. "No. I will never do it again." She leered at him as she took him into her mouth again. She brought him near the edge once more, only this time she gazed into the room at the boxer briefs bleeding black water onto her bed. She pulled her lips from him, sucking hard at the end. He almost fell to his knees in anguish at what she was doing to him. "And Chance…you will be replacing those sheets….right?"

She could see the tear in his eye as he struggled to respond. "Ilsa, I promise to replace them only if I can fuck you dirty on them?" She smiled one last time and closed in on him again. She sucked him with vicious fervor. He nearly lost it when she reached down to touch herself in unison. "Ilsa…now…I can't." She pulled her lips from him and pulled at him to move to the terrace floor with her. When he was on his back, she straddled him. "Your final penance is to join me in an unholy orgasm even the devil would envy."

Chance grew wide eyed. What the hell had gotten into her. Whatever it was, he was loving it. He could only guess it was her sheer anger from his behavior that day. He made a mental note to piss her off more often. She sank over top of him and they both moaned. They rode each other for only a short time until their orgasms forced them both to pass out. They lay in a heap of sweat. Hair matted their faces and the sun beat down on them.

When they finally came to, Chance leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry baby." Without a second thought, straight-laced Ilsa returned. "Thank you for the apology. But you need to go." He gave her the dumbest look. "Why?" She gathered her clothes and walked into her bedroom. She sighed and looked back at his gorgeous, naked body. "Because I have a date." He could only lay there like a complete moron who had just been used as a piece of ass. Even though they were fighting through the Katherine issue, he had just poured his heart out sexually. And now…in a few short words, she emasculated him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement intended.**

Author's Notes: ….yea, we're goin' down…

**Limited Resistance Maximum Attention 9**

"Sean….pick your fucking head up matey." The lanky man slowly raised is head and stared at Baptiste. His eyes were sunken and sullen and there was dried blood on his swollen lips. He was held for longer than he cared to remember after Baptiste learned he wanted out of the plan he had going. He wanted to come clean in his life and marry the woman of his dreams….Katherine.

"Look my friend. We have a serious problem. Your little girlfriend seems to be stirring up some trouble. Now I know that I have invested a lot of money in this operation and I really don't need anyone to fuck it up. I have something she wants, and she has something I want. So I think a trade needs to be set on the table." Sean struggled to keep eye contact with him. "Whaaa…what do you want from me. I gave you all I had. I got you into that forest and past the government." Baptiste laughed. "Are you kidding me! She told Chance about the entire damn plan. Not to mention a little slip of paper I need." Sean wavered slightly. "What are you talking about? Katherine has nothing left for you. Leave her out of this and leave her alone."

"Oh no my friend. I need to get that from your lady friend. You're going to help me get it too. I don't think you understand the weight of this project. I have no intention of holding back when it comes to my money." Sean inhaled deeply and stared him down. "You can go to hell! I swear if you touch her I will make sure you die in the worst fashion."

Baptiste laughed. "Haha…look around you man! You can't even keep your head up and you're telling me I'M going to die. Such an ambitious man. Well, here's the deal. You're going to contact your woman and get her talking. And then….you're going to get me what I want. And if not….you will suffer and so will she." Baptiste straightened his back. "And one more thing…you are not to get too acquainted with Christopher Chance. He is my problem."

Baptiste walked out the door while Sean lowered his head again. He was finally out of the prison from hell and wanted nothing more than to see Katherine. He worried about what would happen to her, and wondered how he was going to get out of this situation.

* * *

Chance stood up in complete confusion. He watched through the glass door as Ilsa nonchalantly grabbed a towel and walked to her shower. He opened the door and picked up his earlier discarded towel and wrapped it around his waist. He felt like a complete asshole wondering why she had just played him for a fool. He quietly walked into her bathroom and watched her silhouetted figure. Should he say something? Should he just leave? He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But he knew that if he let it go, it would bother him all day. What was really killing him was her apparent "date".

He had respect for Ilsa and it wasn't his intention to have sex with her while he was there. He simply wanted to take a few cheap shots. But his attraction got the better of him. She had every opportunity to say no if she wanted to. He knew he should have left, but the protection mode of Christopher Chance had been turned on. She had a date. Of course her track record with men hadn't been all that great. Half of the men that attempted to court her ended up backing down because of her strength. Her status and money had nothing to do with it either. She commanded presence wherever she went and most men were downright scared. The others usually wanted to kill her. She was rich after all. Thugs, murderers and thieves were among her top enemies. She still kept herself out there. Like Chance and the crew had placed her in the line of fire to begin with, she never had the mind set to back down.

He quietly approached the shower door. She had picked up the towels he dropped earlier. She also put a mat in front of the shower. He stood there for a few moments watching her wash. He lowered his head and cleared his throat. "Should I ask what that was about?" She didn't say anything. He licked his lips. "I know I was an ass. I felt like I needed to get the upper hand." This time he watched as she stopped washing her hair and turned to the door. With hesitation, she opened it.

When Ilsa laid her eyes on Chance, she immediately recalled what they had just done on her terrace. She was still furious at him and it showed. Even though she was seething mad, she took the time to drink in his appearance. He was covered only in a towel. With every breath he took, she could see his muscles softly ripple all over his body. The man probably didn't have an ounce of body fat on him. Sure, the men in her life were strong, but Chance was different. She knew he could protect her. Not just a duck and run, but a true protection. No matter what was set forth in their lives she allowed him to do it.

Snapping out of her admiration of this gorgeous body, she came back to meet his eyes. She noticed he had been scanning her naked, soaking wet body as the hot water cascaded over her. She wiped the water from her face and took a deep breath. "You came here and got what you wanted. You win. This little stunt you pulled….it's….it's whatever Chance. What do you want me to say to you?" Chance was genuinely concerned. He knew he shouldn't push but he couldn't help himself. "Any reason you just…up and left?" She never took her eyes away from his. "I told you, I have a date. I smell like lake water and it's hot on that terrace." She was skirting the subject matter and he knew it. "I didn't mean for this to happen….I mean…like this as the result…or…anything."

She leaned closer to him until her lips were inches from his. She wanted to kiss him, but it wasn't the time or the place. They had sex and it was consensual. But she wasn't ready to compete with another woman. Especially one he knew. She leaned in closer until her lips were beside his ear. Between the heat they endured outside, the steam of the shower and her breath, he thought he was going to lose all control for a second time with her. She whispered softly to him. "Chance…I…I can't. I can't do this right now. We shouldn't have…..in the first place." His heart sank. She all but tore it out of his chest and stomped on it. He wanted to hold her, caress her, save her. But from what… he wasn't sure.

He reached up and placed his hands on her hips and she leaned into his embrace. She didn't want to do it, but instinct began to take over. Her carnal episode on the terrace was nothing more than their frustrations coming out. They both spoke and played it off as if there was some sincerity to it. She brought her arms up to his shoulder blades and sank her face into the base of his neck. He knew what was coming next.

He could feel her begin to sob. That was the problem with impromptu sex. She thought she had a handle on it, but the truth was that she wanted more than that. It was hard for her to let go. Try as she may, the fear of Chance using her lingered in the back of her mind. She thought, "If Marshall did it, what's stopping another man?" His hands moved from her hips to her bare back. She knew his touch and hold was the only thing that could calm her. She wanted it….no….she needed it, but she was still upset over his clothes…and Katherine.

Once again, straight-laced Ilsa made an appearance. She gently pushed away from Chance and he was shocked for a second time that day. She shook her head then looked at him. "I can't keep running to you to save me. That…on the terrace…was wrong…we shouldn't have done that." He shook his head. "Ilsa don't. Don't beat yourself up over all of this. Is this over Katherine? If it is, you need to stop. It's nonsense. Water under the bridge."

Ilsa wiped her face. "Chance…its not over. You loved her and apparently she still cares deeply for you. I saw the pictures. I know…." He cut her off. "What pictures? What are you talking about Ilsa?" She looked back at him wondering how he had no clue what she was talking about. "I thought Mr. Winston would have told you." He was still shocked. She sighed heavily. "My phone is on the nightstand. Open the downloads to last week, and there's a folder marked NUDES."

Without a second thought, she pulled from his embrace and closed the shower door. Now he was curious. Nudes of who? When? Why? He went into her bedroom where he found her phone. He clicked several times until he landed on the file. He drew in a quick breath…afraid to open it. He closed his eyes and pressed.

When the photos popped up he was stunned. There was Katherine, in various positions….completely naked. He She was posing for whoever was taking the photos of her and enjoying herself. As he flipped through, he wasn't at all concerned about her, rather he looked at the surroundings trying to figure out where and when they may have been taken. There were roughly 50 pictures. He was attempting to keep count in his head. He knew Ilsa must have been furious when she got them. But how, he wondered.

As he was closing the file she came out dressed in an old gray robe. He remembered her stealing it from him after she spilled red wine on hers. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and her eyes looked as though she hadn't slept for days. She didn't look at him as she walked to her dresser. He watched her as she opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of panties that he bought her. That grabbed his attention. Who the hell was she going out with? He narrowed his eyes and thought back to the day he gave them to her.

**Some time ago…..**

"Working late I see." He walked into her office where she was clicking away at the keyboard. "Yes, the festivities today have me drained. I just had to finish a few things before I head out tomorrow." It was Ilsa's birthday and the crew had taken her out on the town for dinner and dancing. Something they all had rarely done. She was closing out reports later that evening in preparation for her trip to London. Connie had asked her months in advance to come back to spend a little time away from work. She happily agreed. She was always afraid to leave the crew on their own but knew that as long as Winston was there, things wouldn't explode, and no one would get killed. Of course she kept her fingers crossed too.

"I hope I wasn't bothering you." He shrugged. "No…I just got back from walking Carmine and didn't expect to see you here." She looked over at Carmine who had quickly taken a spot on the floor to sleep. "Well then, I'll get out of your way and let you relax." He quickly shook his head. "No, no it's ok. You want a drink?" He walked over to the end table and opened the brown liquid. "Uh, sure. Mr. Chance I can't stay long, I need to pack a few more things for my trip." He handed her the glass. "Yeah, I know…um…just one minute ok?" She looked at him quizzically. "Ok?" He ran up to his loft. Ilsa wondered what he was up to and sat there until he returned. When he walked back into her office, he had the smile of an adolescent boy on Christmas morning. In his hand he held a very lavishly wrapped box. He handed it to her and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Ilsa raised her eyebrows and looked the box over. "You didn't have to get me anything." He nodded. Did he wrap this on his own she wondered? What was inside? Should she be worried? "This isn't a gun is it?" He smiled down at her as she began to open it. "Just something that made me think of you." When she finally opened the first layer of wrapping paper, she read the box. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Chance? Guia La Bruna? Where in God's name…nevermind…how do you even know?" As she opened the tissue paper, her eyes grew wider. She pulled out the most exquisite pair of black lace panties. Underneath of it was a matching bra.

"I hope you like it?" She looked at him. "Chance..I…I love it. How did you even..." He interjected. "I know more than just guns Mrs. Pucci. I mean, if you want, we can go and return them for a grenade launcher." She stood up and smiled at him. She knew that this set was a small fortune. But it wasn't the cost. It was knowing that he took the time to hunt them down and buy them for her. A red blush came over his face when she looked deep into his eyes. He smiled again. That million dollar smile she loved. "Gorgeous lingerie for a gorgeous lady."

She set the box down and wrapped her arms around his neck and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you have any ulterior motives with this birthday gift sir?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "No…but you should probably try them on and make sure they fit. Since you're in a hurry, you can just do it right here." She laughed. The gesture of giving her this gift made her warm inside. She loved it. "Happy Birthday Ilsa." With that, he met her lips. It was a deep, tantalizing heated kiss that left her wanting more from him. He had a way of doing that to her. Even his gaze could bring her to her knees.

He gently pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Should I let you go home and get ready?" She shook her head. "I own the jet and the pilot is paid handsomely to fly me whenever and wherever I please. So, I think I can spare a few extra moments." That always turned him on…how she held this power. The best part about her was that she wasn't at all arrogant. She was charitable, kind hearted, and rubbed shoulders with the likes of the poor and rich. Her heart had no boundaries.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against hers. "Mmmm, you're going to make me all hot and bothered." She smiled. "You've probably been hot and bothered from the second you purchased me that gorgeous set." He smiled back at her. "You're more than worth it." He met her lips again, only this time, he was much more aggressive. He knew he should let her leave, but he was going to be greedy. He briefly parted from her lips. "You know Connie will kill me if you're late." She sighed. "She will live." He moved her back until her legs met her desk. Before meeting her swollen lips again, he pushed everything from the top of her desk. Papers, pens and other various office items fell to the floor. He gently laid her down while she scooted back to allow him to join her.

When they broke apart for a breath she smiled at him. "So, you purchased me expensive lingerie and now you have me compromised on the top of my desk. This is quite an interesting birthday." He looked up in the air to feign finding an answer. " Weeeelllll, I would say more of a…mmm…..tantalizing birthday. For me anyway." She met his cheeks with her long soft fingers and gently caressed them. His face softened and he closed his eyes. She slowly pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with the softness of air.

**45 minutes later...**

Chance leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom sipping his coffee. He watched as she tousled her hair for the millionth time attempting to make some sense of it. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and half of her new birthday gift. She caught him watching her in the mirror. "Enjoying the view?" He nodded. He watched her for a few more minutes. When she leaned up, it revealed her entire backside. He nearly choked on his coffee when he spotted the red spot above the exquisite lace of her panties. She turned and looked at him. "What?"

He sauntered over and set his coffee cup down. He gently lifted the shirt and ran his finger across her skin. She shivered and attempted to turn. "What Chance? What's wrong?" He chuckled. "Um…when did you get a Cartier tattoo?" She turned back around and tried to see it in the mirror? "Oh my god what?!" He turned her back around. "Apparently you forgot to toss those expensive writing utensils off of the desk before you seduced me." She felt her back and felt the subtle imprint on her skin. He covered her hand with his and brought it up around his neck. "Don't worry, no one can see it. Besides if you have this much clothing off, then I should probably be a little jealous." She smiled and kissed him. He took a swat at her backside and she jumped. "Alright woman, get dressed and get outta my warehouse. Your sister is waiting."

She watched as he walked out of the bathroom. All of his wit and charm. She enjoyed it. It was lacking in her life. He stood for a moment fiddling with something on his nightstand. She stole that opportunity to really look at him. He was only wearing a pair of shorts. They were old and beaten. Most likely something he ran in on a daily basis. They fit him nicely, even for their age. She traced him starting at his feet. If what they say was true about the size of a man's feet…she shook the notion from her head. His calves were defined…well defined. From all that kickboxing and kung fu madness he did to the bad guys, she knew why they looked so good.

She passed over his ass. Oh what a sight to see. She continued up his back and over his shoulders. This may have been her favorite "Chance part". It wasn't the defined muscles wrapped neatly in the sexy tattoo, but the thought of him holding her. There were so many times she recalled when she cried in those arms, laughed in those arms and made love in those arms. They were her safe haven. No other place on earth made her feel more secure. When he held her, nothing else in the world mattered.

She finally got up to his face…and over his lips. Next to his arms, his lips were undoubtedly the most tantalizing thing she had ever tasted. He always had a mix of sweet and smoky, with a trademark Chance taste. She could kiss the man all day long. The final destination was his eyes. Oh that man's eyes. They were the coolest blue color, yet dark at times when he was either in deep thought, or upset. They changed to a piercing blue when he smiled and laughed, which was rare. But when they did, she couldn't stop staring. In the bedroom was a different story altogether. When he was completely focused on her, they grew a deep blue with hints of black and gray. No matter what she was doing or thinking, he could capture her attention with his stare.

She was finally snapped out of her state when he caught her staring. He smiled at her. She smiled back sheepishly knowing she was acting like a shameless teenager. But it was worth it. Chance knew exactly what he did to her. She could only shake her head and smile. "Bastard."


End file.
